The Lucky Friday
by dramaqueenchris405
Summary: It has been 8 years since high school and 9 since they got off the island. Everyone went there seprate ways. Jackson who is now 25 is living in L.A. Her finds a suprise friday, and then he finds a few more. Now the adventure can begin. J&M, D&N, T&E. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Eight years later

**Chapter 1 **

**It has been 8 years since high school and 9 since Melissa and her friends got rescued from the island. After high school they all went there seprate ways. Nathan and Daley were going out all threw high school even after gratuation. Taylor and Eric were even going out for the same amount of time as Daley and Nathan. Melissa did get that call from Jackson they did go out through high school. But Melissa and Jackson had different dreams so they broke up. **

**Melissa Wu is now 25 years old. She still lives in Los Angeles. She got her own apartment. She is a vet. She is not married and has now children. She has one pet, her dog Sami. She has not heard from her friends in 8 years. **

**Melissa was on her way to wrok. It was summer, but she still worked. She enjoyed her job alot. It was a friday morning, a hot morning. Melissa had changed so much. She was way hotter. Guys always asked her out, she sometimes said yes and sometimes no. She was still searching for the perfect guy. **

**Melissa was on her way to work when suddenly she heard sirens behind her. She then so a police car in the review mirror. Melissa quickly went to the side of the rode and pulled over. **

_"Oh crap, just perfect." _**thought Melissa. **

**The man in the police car got out and walked over to her window. Melissa opened the window. The man was hot, he had sunglasses on though so his eyes weren't shown, probaly because of the sun. **

**"Can I see your license and registration please?" asked the man. **

**"Sure, 1 sec." said Melissa as she searched through her purse. **

_"His voice sounds so familar, were have I heard it?" _**thought Melissa as she handed the cop her license and registrtation. **

**Melissa then looked up at his name tag and so the name Cody Jackson. **

**"Jackson?" questioned Melissa. **

**"Wow uhh no one has called me that in a while." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson, its Melissa, Melissa Wu." said Melissa as she got excited. **

**"Melissa? From the island and highschool." asked Jackson. **

**"In the flesh." laughed Melissa **

**"Wow Mel, its so good to see you, how have you been?" aksed Jackson as he took off his sun glasses. **

**"Pretty good." said Melissa. **

**"So where were you off to?" asked Jackson. **

**"Work, I'm a vet." said Melissa. **

**"Thats's cool." said Jackson. **

**"So have you lived around here since high school?"asked Jackson. **

**"I went to Princten, and then after I gratuated I came back and got my own place and now I work around here." said Melissa. **

**"So how long have you lived around here?" asked Melissa. **

**"Since high school. I went to a community college. Then I decided to join the force." said Jackson. **

**"Thats cool, so have you from any of the others since high school?" asked Melissa. **

**"You would be the first, after high school everyone went there seprate ways." said Jackson. **

_"Wow Melissa is hot, I mean like hotter. Why did I let her go, I still have feelings for her_**." thought Jackson. **

**"Jackson you look the same, in a good way." said Melissa**_. "Wow he looks the same, but so hot. I still have feelings for hem, I always have. Maybe we can get back togeather_**?" thought Melissa **

**"Thanks, you have changed alot, but in a good way." smiled Jackson. **

**"Thanks, we'll I have to go to work, I can't be too late." said Melissa. **

**"Wait Mel ,whats your number?" asked Jackson. **

**"Oh, uhh hold on." said Melissa as she grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote down her cell and home. **

**"Here's my cell and home." said Melissa. **

**"Thanks, umm you want mine?"asked Jackson. **

**"Yea sure, that would be great." said Melissa. **

**"Here." said Jackson as he handed her the numbers." **

**"Thanks Jackson, I'll see you around." said Melissa. She then closed the window and put the car into forward and she was off. Jackson waved and mouthed good bye. **

_"I was with her on that island for 4 months and then the rest of high school. And now after 8 years apart I still have feelings for her. Wow. This is a very lucky friday_**." thought Jackson as he walked back to his car. **

**He then drove off, he got htirsty so he stopped at Dunkin Donuts. He parked the car and and went in a grabbed a coffee. As he walked out of the building he saw a regular car in a handicapped spot. The car had no pass saying it had the right to be there. So Jackson got out his ticket booklet and began to write out a ticket. Then the man who owned the jeep came out of Dunkin Donuts and saw Jackson putting the ticket on the car. **

**"Hey, officer what seems to be the problem?" asked The man. **

**"Your parked in a handicaped zone." said Jackson. **

_"Why do I think I no hem, wow he sounds farmilar. Wait that hat, is that no it could't be. Could it?" thought Jackson. _

**The man who owned the jeep walked up to the cop and got a closer look at hem, he was about to say something sleezy when he saw the name tag. **

**"Jackson?" questioned the man. **

**"No one has called me that since high school." siad the cop. **

**"Did you happen to get stuck on an island with a teen named Eric?" questioned the man. **

**"Eric?" asked Jackson. **

**"In the flesh." said Eric as he gave a smile. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this story!! Please R&R!!!!!! This has nothing to do with my other stories! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Familar faces

**Chapter 2 **

**"Eric?" asked Jackson. **

**"In the flesh." said Eric as he gave a smile. **

**Jackson walked over to hem a gave hem a hug. **

**"Wow, man you have changed. A police officer? wow." siad Eric. **

**"Yea, I wen to community college and then I joined th force." said Jackson. **

**"So what have you been up too?" asked Jackson to Eric. **

**"Uhh, well after high school Taylor and I went our seprate ways, we both new that a long distant relationship wasn't gonna work so we broke up, I haven't heard from her since. Anyway's I am a carpenter." said Eric. **

**"A carpenter, wow." said Jackson. **

**"What did you expect me to be, anyway?" asked eric as he gave a look. **

**"A comedian." responded Jackson. **

**"Ha ha. cute, real cute." said Eric. **

**"So have you heard from any of the others?" asked Eric as he put his hands in hiss pockets. **

**"No." said Jackson. **

**"Not even Melissa?" questioned Eric. **

**"We both had different dreams and other stuff so we broke up." said Jackson. **

**"You married have any kids?" asked Eric. **

**"Nah, still searching for the perfect girl." said Jackson. **

**"Me too." said Eric. **

**"We'll I gotta run, I'll see you around. Umm if you need anything here's my number." said Eric as he handed Jackson a card. **

**"Here's my number." said Jackson as he handed Eric a piece of paper. **

**"Wait are you going to still give me a ticket?" asked Eric hoping Jackson would say no. **

**"I'll let it slide." said Jackson as he gave a smile. **

**"Cool man, see you around, keep in touch. later." called Eric as he drove off. **

**Jackson waved and then turned to his police car. He put the coffee in the cup holder. Just as he was about to pull out of his parking spot he saw a man jogging. He had big bushy hair and looked like Nathan. **

_"Wait could that be Nathan, it has to be I would no his hair anywhere." _**thought Jackson. **

**Jackson stepped out of he car and called over to the man. "Nathan Mcugh?" **

**The man stopped and looked at the police officer. "Can I help you officer?" said Nathan as he jogged over to hem. **

**"Did you happen to get stuck on a island when you were sixteen wit ha kid named Jackson?" asked Jackson to Nathan. **

**Nathan then looked down at the officers name tag. **

**"Jackson?" said Nathan. **

**"Nathan, I knew it was you." said Jackson. **

**Jackson asd Nathan gave a hug. **

**"Wow Jackson you look great." said Nathan. **

**"You too man." said Jackson. **

**"So your a police officer, thats coool." said Nathan. **

**"Thanks, so what have you been up too?" asked Jackson. **

**"I went to Stanford, and now I'm a teacher. I just moved back here about 2 months ago." said Nathan. **

**"What do you teach?" asked jackson. **

**"Oceanology at the high school." said Nathan. **

**"Whoah cool." siad Jackson. **

**"Yea man, we'll have you heard from any of the others?" asked nathan. **

**"No, have you?" asked Jackson. **

**"No, I wish." said Nathan. **

**"I would love to see Daley again and of course Mel." said Nathan. **

**"We'll man I gotta run, but I'll catch you later." said Nathan. **

**"It was good seeing you." said Jackson. **

**"Same here." said Nathan. **

**"Wait uhh Jackson here's my number, keep in touch." said Nathan. **

**"Cool here's mine." said Jackson as he handed Nathan his numbers. **

**"Thanks, I'll see you later, bye." called Nathan as he jogged off. **

_"Wow Mel, Eric and now Nathan. This is a lucky friday." _**thought Jackson as he walked back to his car and drove off. **

**Jackson was driving he then looked at his watch, it was almost noon. He remeberend that he omly was on work for just the morning. So Jackson stopped at the station for a few minutes. He then got his actual car and drove to his apartment. He took of his uniform and got on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt. He then decided to stop at the diner and get a quick bite to eat. So he went, he parked his car and walked inside. **

**He went ot the counter and got a sandwich and a coke. While he was eating he saw a red haired girl walk in she had big blue eyes and thick red hair. **

_"Could that be Daley, it has to be I've already seen almost everyone else." _**thought Jackson. **

**The woman walked up and orded a sandwich and a sprite. As she sat down and waited Jackson decided to ask and see if it was Daley. **

**"Daley Martin?" asked jackson. **

**"Yea that's me." said Daley. **

**"It's jackon, Cody Jackson." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson? wow oh my god!" said Daley as she hugged hem and Jackson hugged her back. **

* * *

I will update soon! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: I've seen everyone now

**Chapter 3 **

**"Daley Martin?" asked jackson. **

**"Yea that's me." said Daley. **

**"It's jackon, Cody Jackson." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson? wow oh my god!" said Daley as she hugged hem and Jackson hugged her back. **

**"Wow how are you what have youy been up too?" asked Daley. **

**"Umm I'm a poilce officer around here and I went to a community collegge." said jackson. **

**"What about you?" asked Jackson **

**"I'm a teacher at the high school." said Daley. **

**"Wow great." said Jackson. **

**"so have you heard from any of the other's?" asked Daley. **

**"Nope not since high school." said Jackson. **

**"Have you?" asked Jackson. **

**"No, but Iwish I kept in touch with everyone." said Daley. **

**"Yea me too." said Jackson. **

**"So how's Lex?" asked Jackson. **

**"Great he's seventeen now, he already gratuated high school because he skipped a year. He is going to Stanford in the fall." said Daley. **

**"Where is he now?" asked Jackson. **

**"We'll he has a car and his license so he's off driving somewhere. He's in town though." laughed Daley. **

**"Right of course, cool." said Jackson. **

**"Daley you look great." said Jackson as he gave a smile. **

**"You too." said Daley. **

**Then the waiter walked up with Daley's sandwich and can of sprite. **

**"Here or to go?" asked the waiter. **

**"To go." said Daley. **

**"Where are you off to?"assked Jackson while the waitress went to go get Daley's order good to go. **

**"I've got a few erans to run." said Daley. **

**"I'll see you around." said daley. **

**"k." said Jackson. **

**"Here, let me give you my number we can keep in touch." said Daley as she started to right down her number. **

**"Let me give you mine too." said Jackson as he got out a pen. **

**The two exchanged numbers a few seconds later. Then the waiter walked up with Daley's lunch. **

**"We'll I'll see you later Jackson, it was nice to see you again." called Daley as she walked out of the diner got in her car and left. About fifteen minutes later Jackson finished up his lunch after he paid he walked out to his car. When he got in he sat there for a few minutes and thought: **_"Where amI gonna find Taylor now and Lex. No Taylor has to be around town somewhere, but where? Wait the mall. Of course." _**thought Jackson as he drove off. **

**As he was driving he spotted a car with a flat tire on the side of the rode. There was a girl outside of the car looking at tire. She lloked like she needed help. Jackson then pullled over to the side of the rode and stopped his car. He walked over to the blode hairred girl. **

**"Hi, can I give you a hand?" asked jackson to the girl. **

**"Thanks, I was on my way to the mall and then all of a sudden I heard this noise I went to check and no I've got a flat." said the woman. **

**"I think I have a spare, let me check." said Jackson as he walked over to his car. **

**"Yea, I have one." called Jackson as he walked back to the young woman. As he was walking back he thought: **_"Could this be Taylor? Maybe."_

**"Thankyou so much." said the woman. **

**The woman wit hJackson's help they both put the new tire on. **

**"Thankyou again." said the woman as she shook Jackson's hand. **

**"No problem." said Jackson. **

**"By the way I'm Taylor." said the woman. **

**"Jackson, Cody Jackson." said Jackson. **

**"Jackson? It's Taylor, Taylor Haggan." smiled Taylor. **

**"Taylor wow it's so great to see you, how have you been?" asked Jackson as he and Taylor hugged. **

**"Great, so what about you?" asked Taylor. **

**'I still live in Los Angeles, I'm a police officer." siad Jackson. **

**"Really wow, I'm a teacher." said Taylor. **

**"Really wow, thats new." laughed Jacksaon. **

**"Ok ok, laugh it up." laughed Taylor. **

**"So have you heard from Eric or the others?" asked Taylor. **

**"nope, have you?" asked Jackson. **

**"No I wish." said Taylor. **

**"You married or have any kids?" asked Taylor. **

**"No, you?" asked Jackson. **

**"No." said Taylor. **

**"We'll I gotta run." said Jackson. **

**"Me too." said Taylor. **

**"What's your number we should keep in touch." said Jackson. **

**"Ok, uhh hold on." said Taylor. **

**"let me give you mine too." said Jackson. **

**"Sure." said Taylor. **

**The two exchanged numbers, they said there goodbyes and then drove off. Jackson drove back to his apartment as he was just about to go into his building he looked over back into the Pharamcy and saw a boy that looked like Lex. **

**"Jackson emitetly ran to the Pharamcy. He got there just in time to here the boy say his name. **

**"Lex Martin." said Lex. **

**"Let me have a look." said the man a t the counter as he went into the bback room. **

**"Lex?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea." said Lex as he turned arounfd to face Jackson. **

**"Lex, it's Jackson." sid Jackson. **

**"Jackson? Wow cool." said Lex as he walked over to Jackson and hugged hem. **

**"Wow Lex you've really grown." laughed Jackson. **

**"Yea, I guess." laughed Lex. **

**"How did you know it was me?" asked Lex. **

**"I saw your sister at the diner." said Jackson. **

**"O really wow." said Lex. **

**"Mr. Martin?" calkled the man at the counter. **

**"O ok." said Lex as he got his perscritption, after he pain he walked back over to Jackson. **

**"Wow it was really nice to see you." said Lex. **

**"Yea you too." said Jackson. He then held out his number to Lex. **

**"Here, we should keep in touch." said Jackson. **

**"Cool thanks, here's my numbers." said Lex. **

**"I gotta run, I'll catch up eith you later, by Jackon." called Lex as he ran out of the the Pharmacy. **

**After Lex left, Jackson left as well he went back to his apartment. He opened the door and laid on his couch. He thought: **_Wow I can't believe I saw all of them. I have all there numbers We nned to all see each other again all ijn 1 room. Me and Mel. Daley and Nathan. Eric and Taylor. We all are not amrried and have no kids. I should call Melissa." _**thought Jackson. **

**Jackson then stood up and walked over to the phone. He then dialed Mel's cell. (because he knew she was still at work.) The phone started to ring. Melissa then picked up. **

**"Hello?" asked Melissa. **

**"Hey Mel, it's Jackson." **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!! I will update soon!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did Jackson lie to his friends saying that he never has seen any of them sice high school? Will Melissa and Jackson be togeather, or Daley and Nathan? or Eric and Tayor? How will everyone react when they see Lex? Find out later. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Chapter 4: Reunited

**Chapter 4 **

**"Hello?" asked Melissa. **

**"Hey Mel, it's Jackson." **

**"Oh hi, what's up?" asked Melissa. **

**"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my place tonight, I'll give you the address." asked Jackson. **

**"Sure, thats sounds cool, we can catch up." siad Melissa who sounded excited. **

**"Aewesome, I've got a suprise." said Jackson. **

**"Really great, so what time should I be there?" asked Melissa. **

**"Is 7 good?" asked Jackson. **

**"Perfect." said Melissa. **

**Jackson then gave Mel his address. **

**"Ok got it, Thanks Jackson see you tonight." said Mel. **

**"Bye." siad Jackson. **

**"Bye." said Mel as she hung up the phone. **

**As soon as he finished talking to Melissa he called Eric, Nathan, Daley, Taylor, and Lex. They all agreed to come. When Jackson finished talking to all of them he looked at the time it was 3:30. He groaned and just hung around his apartment for the rest of the day. He thought he would order pizza for him and his friends. At 6:00 he began to get ready, he wa making sure he looked ok, he was so excited to see Melissa again and maybe get back togeather with her again. At 7:00 Jackson's doorbell rang, he ran down his stair to get it. (In his apartment he had a kind of loft, so he had a upstairs and downstairs, it wasn't that big but it was good enoff. **

**Jackson went to the door, it was Melissa. **

**"Hey Mel." said Jackson. **

**"Hey Jackson." sid Melissa. **

**Jackson then invited her in to his home. **

**"This is a nice place." said Melissa. **

**"Thanks." said Jackson. **

**"So what's that suprise you told me about on the phone?" asked Melissa. **

**"It should be coming in..." said Jackson as he was about to finish is sentence the doorbell rang. **

**"There's one of them." siad Jackson to Melissa as he gave a smile. He then told Melissa to wait were she was standing. Jackson went to the door and there stood Eric. **

**"Hey man, what's the big suprise?" asked Eric. **

**"Melissa's here." said Jackson. **

**"Melissa! you serious? where is she?" asked Eric who was getting excited. **

**"Follow me." said Jackson as he lead Eric into his apartment to were Melissa was. **

**"So Jackson who was at the d...orr." said Melissa wide eyed as she saw Eric. **

**"Eric?" questioned Melissa. **

**"Yup Mel, it's me." said Eric. **

**"Eric!" screamed Melissa excitedly as hse ran to hem and hugged hem. **

**"Eric wow you look great." laughed Melissa. **

**"You too." said Eric as he gave a smile. **

**Melissa then looked up at Jackson. **

**"Jackson, wow I can't believe you set this up." said Melissa. **

**"Is there anyone else coming?" asked Eric. **

**"Everyone including Lex."said Jackson as he smiled and folded his arms. **

**"You serious?" questioned Melissa as she smiled big and bright. **

**"Way." said Jackson. **

**Then the doorbell rang angain. Jackson went to get it while Eric and Melissa waited inpatiently. Jackson went to the door and opended it. It was Nathan, who still has his big poofy hair. **

**"Hey ma, cool place." said Nathan as he smiled. **

**"Come on in." said Jackson. **

**"So what's the big suprise?" asked Nathan. **

**"Follow me." said Jackson as he lead them to wear Mel and Eric were. **

**Jackson then called out: "I think you'll no who this is." yelled Jackson. **

**"Who are you talking to?" asked Nathan. **

**"Them." said Jackson as he pointed to Eric and Mel. **

**Nathan froze. "Mel? Eric?" questioned Nathan. **

**"Yup." said Mel. **

**"Lucky guess." laughed Eric. **

**"Wow." said Nathan as he ran up to his 2 friends and hugged them. **

**"Wow you both have changed." said Nathan. **

**"you too." said Mel and Eric. **

**"Jackson set this whole thing up." said Melissa. **

**"Whoah Jackson, man you are so awesome." said Nathan. **

**"I've been told." said Jackson as he gave a smile. **

**"Nathan, everyone else is coming." said Melissa. **

**"You mean, Taylor Lex and Daley." asked Nathan excitedly. **

**"Yea." said Eric. **

**Then the doorbell rang again, It was Lex and Daley. They came at the same time, but in different cars. **

**"Hey Jackson." said Daley. **

**"Hey." said Lex. **

**"You guys drove togeather?" asked Jackson. **

**"Nah, different cars." laughed Lex. **

**"So what's the big suprise?" asked Daley. **

**"Come and see for yourself." said Jackson as he lead them in. **

**Daley and Lex walked in. "Cool place." said Lex. **

**"Thanks Lex." said Jackson. **

**"Guys I just heard Jackson say Lex." said Melissa excitedly. **

**"He must be what 17 now." said Nathan. **

**"Whoah I wonder what he looks like?" wondered Eric. **

**Jackson then lead Daley and Lex to Nathan, Eric, and Melissa. **

**"Daley, Lex I'm sure you guys remeber Melissa, Eric, and of course Nathan." laughed Jackson. **

**Daley and Lex looked and saw there three friends standing there. **

**"Oh my god!" said Daley as her jaw dropped open as did Lex's. **

**"Daley ran up to Mel and hugged her with great force. Eric and Nathan both walked up to Lex. **

**"Lex is that you?" laughed Nathan. **

**"Yea." laughed Lex as he reached in and hugged both Nathan and Eric. Mel then hugged Lex and Eric hugged Daley. Daley then saw Nathan standing behind Eric. **

**"Nathan?" asked Daley. **

**"Yea it's me Dayley." said Nathan. Daley stood there for a few seconds and then ran and hugged hem. Everyone was so happy. **

**"Alright now all that leaves is Taylor." stated Jackson. **

**Then suddenly the doorbell rang. As Jackson went to get Lex, Daley, Nathan, Eric and Melissa followed. Jackson opened the door. **

**"Hey Taylor." said Jackson. **

**'Hey Jackson, cool place." said Taylor. **

**"So what's the big suprise?" asked Taylor as she walked inside. **

**"See for yourself." said Jackson as he motioned her to turn around. Taylor turned around and saw of her friends. She reconized all of them. **

**"Taylor!" screamed all of her friends as they hugged her. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it1 I will update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!! There will be some J&M, E&T, and of course some D&N!!!!!!!!! Stay tuned!!!!!!! And please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: Memories

**Chapter 5 **

**"Hey Taylor." said Jackson. **

**'Hey Jackson, cool place." said Taylor. **

**"So what's the big suprise?" asked Taylor as she walked inside. **

**"See for yourself." said Jackson as he motioned her to turn around. Taylor turned around and saw of her friends. She reconized all of them. **

**"Taylor!" screamed all of her friends as they hugged her. **

**"Oh my god!" she laughed as they gave her a huge hug. **

**After they all hugged Jackson lead them to his living room. **

**"Who's hungry?" asked Jackson. **

**"Me." shouted everyone at the sme time as they all got comfortable. **

**"Cool, I'll make the call." siad Jackson as he walked into his kitchen. **

**Jackson had 2 couches kind of faceing each other, there was a TV too. And of course it was carpet on the floor. Melissa and Daley sat on the one couch and Taylor and Eric sat on the other. Lex leaned against the couch he sat on the floor along with Nathan. A few minutes later Jackson arived back into the room with his friends. **

**"The pizza should be coming soon." said Jackson a he walked over by the couches and leaned against one of the couches on the ground. **

**"It's weird, but we've all changed but I can still tell everyone apart." laughed Daley. **

**"It's easy to tell who's Nathan." laughed Eric. **

**Everyone laughed. **

**The 7 frinends each got a chance to tell everyone what they have been up to in the last 8 years. Everyone was shocked when Taylor said she was a teacher and that Eric was a carpenter. **

**"Do you guy's remeber when we first arrived on the island?" asked Nathan. **

**"How can you forget." said Melissa. **

**"I remeber how clueless I was." laughed Taylor. **

**"You weren't the only one, Taylor." laughed Nathan as he and everyone looked at eric. **

**"ha ha, cute Nathan." said Eric as he gave a smile and threw a pillow at hid head. **

**"Remeber when Nathan tried to start the fire." laughed Eric. **

**"He never did get that fire statred." laughed Lex. **

**"Luckly Jackson had a lighter." said Melissa. **

**"Luckly said Jackson as he laughed. **

**"I was so close though." protested Nathan. **

**"Ok Nathan, sure you were." laughed Jackson. **

**Everyone laughed as well. **

**"Eww, remeber when Daley had those leeches." said Taylor as she made a face. **

**"Ughh, don't remind me." groaned Daley. **

**"What happened the next day?" asked Melissa. **

**"Nathan and Daley argued over being leader." groaned/laughed Eric as he put his head back onto the back of the coach. **

**"That was torcher." said Taylor. **

**"Yea, but you guys picked Jackson" said DSaley as she gave a smile. **

**"Yea, but that same day I fell out of that coconut tree." siad Nathan. **

**"I remeber that, Jackson and I found you." said Lex. **

**"How high were you?" asked Jackson. **

**"High, kind of." said Nathan. **

**"Kind of?" questioned Jackson. **

**"Ok lets move on." said Nathan. **

**"Ok that day Eric and I found water." said Daley. **

**"Yea." said Eric. **

**"Now Nathan, tried to get water from the sun, some kind of solar thing." said Taylor. **

**"Did he get any water?" asked Melissa. **

**"Yea." said Taylor. **

**"We'll how much?" asked Melissa. **

**"Enoff for a gerbal." said Taylor. **

**Everyone laughed. **

**"Ok what happened the next day?" asked eric. **

**"We went to hunt for food and Jackson caught the fish." said daley. **

**"I remeber that Eric had to clean the fish guits." laughed Jackson. **

**"Ericwhy did you do that, anyway?" asked Lex. **

**"Cause I faked a foot injury to get out of lugging water Melissa took over my job and the ncaught me, that was her way of revernge." said Eric. **

**"Nice one mel." laughed nathan. **

**"Yea it was fun." laughed Melissa. **

**"Yea fun for you." mumbled Eric. **

**"Eric." groaned Melissa as she threw a pillow at hem. **

**"Ok the next day Daley made me dig that pit for, well you know." said Taylor as she crossed her arms. **

**"Yea, and you left me shirt in there." said Daley. **

**"We'll Eric helped." said Taylor as she pointed to Eric. **

**"Maybe a little." said Eric. **

**"Ughh Eric." said Daley as she rolled her eyes. **

**"Ok what happened the next day?" asked Melissa. **

**"I remeber Lex found the oysters and Eric had that allergic reaction." said Jackson. **

**"Now that was the worst." said Eric. **

**"That was scary." said Taylor. **

**"Yea, but Melissa saved Eric's life." said Jackson. **

**"I remeber when he woke up, he said: was that a dream or did you just stab me in the freaken leg?" laughed Nathan. **

**Everyone laughed. **

**"Can we skip the next day?"asked Melissa. **

**"Mel why.. ohhh ok." said Daley. Daley then gave a look at Taylor. **

**"Why?" asked Eric. Taylor them hit Eric in the arm. **

**"Ohhh,ok." said Eric. Everyone new that that was the day Taylor and Eric told everyone that she liked Jackson. **

**"What happened the next day?" asked Jackson as he broke the silence. **

**"Lex's birthday." said Daley. **

**"Yea and Jackson built me that raft that S.O.S WE'RE ALIVE 29DWN." said Lex. **

**"And we had that race." said Taylr. **

**"That was fun." said Eric. **

**"It was only fun for you cause you won." snickered Taylor to Eric. **

**"Yea, pretty much." said Eric. **

**The talked abotu Abby, then dance that she had , Eric taking the tapes, Jackson running away, the plane dissapering, Nathan almost getting struck by lightning, Taylor in shock, Eric trying to build his own house, Daley being leader, The lizard, breaking the lighter, they skippedthe Nathan and Daley thing though. the time capsule box, when Nathan was trapped under the plane, deciding to move the plane, getting the fire to start again, bring the plane up to there camp, Chilloween, When Jackson got Giardia, The raft, Abby coming back, Eric, Mel, Jackson going with Abby to find rescue, Abby dying, Ian anfd Jory, and the Caption found dead and all the other of there adventures. **

**"Jackson,that song that you played on Chilloween, what was it called?"asked Lex ashe swalled a piece of his pizza. **

**"I Won't Stand Alone." said Jackson shyly. **

**"Do you still have you guitar?" asked Melissa. **

**"Uhh no." said Jackson as he made no eye contact with Melissa. **

**"Then why is there a guitar out of it's case leaning against your wall?" asked Melissa. **

**"Come on Chief, play it." begged Eric. **

**"Come on Jackson, please." begged Lex. **

**"Please." beghged Taylor, Daley, and Nathan. **

**"Come on Jackson, for old times sake." begged Melissa as she gave a smile. **

* * *

I will update ASAP!!!!!!!!!!! Some J&M, E&T, and some D&N coming up!!!!!!!! please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: I have alway's loved you

**Chapter 6 **

**"Come on Jackson, for old times sake." begged Melissa as she gave a smile. **

**"Fine." said Jackson as he smiled and stood up and walked up and grabbed his guitar. He then sat down on the floor. He strummed the guitar and sang: **

_It's just another morning glory _

_One more twisted sign of this wild ride _

_Another chapter in the story _

_But I can't hide the way I feel inside _

_(Chorus:) _

_'Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land _

_And I'm a million miles from my home _

_If I've gotta take my last stand _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_'Cause I'm a stranger in a strange land _

_And I'm a million miles from my home _

_If I've gotta take my last stand _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone _

_I won't stand alone... _

**When Jackson was finished with his song he looked up and around hem at all his friends. **

**"Whoah." said Eric as he clapped and then everyone else followed. **

**"That was great Jackson." said Nathan. **

**"Awesome." said Melissa. **

**"Do you guys wana stay over tonight? I've got lots of extra blankets and pillows." said Jackson as he stood up and placed his guitar into it's case. **

**"That sounds cool, i'm in." said Melissa. **

**"Yea it will be like old times." said Nathan. **

**"Sounds cool." said Eric. **

**"count me in." said Lex. **

**"me too." said Daley. **

**"Me too." said Taylor. **

**"Cool let me go get some blankets and stuff." said Jackson. **

**"Cool, I'll give you a hand." said Nathan as he stood up and followed Jackson. **

**Jackson lead Nathan to the closet. Jackson opened the door and began handing stuff to Nathan. **

**"Jackson, this is your chance, tonight." whispered nathan. **

**"What are you atlking about?" asked Jackson as he handed Nathan another pillow. **

**"It's obivouse you still like Melissa, so tell her." said Nathan. **

**"I don't like her Nathan, I love her." siad Jackson. **

**"Really we'll then go tell her." said Nathan. **

**"Not now, later tonight." said Jackson. **

**"Alright now let's take all of this back to everyone else." said Jackson as he Nathan walked back to there friends. **

**Eric and Taylor got the one couch. Jackson's TV was more close to Eric, so Taylor was behind him. ( Just so you know Jackson has more money than he did 9 years ago, he lives in a loft.) Daley and Mel got the other couch. Daley was closer to the TV, so Mel was behind her. Nathan set up his stuff by the couch where Daley was, he was right under her. Jackson was next to Nathan and under Mel. Lex was by the other couch, by Eric and Taylor. The couches weren't really that far apart, but they were far enoff. **

**"So Jackson got any good movies?" asked Daley. **

**"Umm sure, but what do you guys want to watch?" asked Jackson. **

**"Have anything scary?" asked Daley. **

**"Umm yea, but does everyone want to watch something scary?" asked Jackson. **

**"That's cool, I like those kind of movies." said Melissa. **

**"Sure." said Nathan. **

**Daley already wanted to. **

**"Sounds good." said Lex. **

**"Yea." said Eric**

**"Umm sure I guess." said Taylor. **

**While Jackson was looking for scary movies, Eric looked at Taylor. **

**"Do You like scary movies?" asked Eric as he looked at Taylor. **

**"Not really, but I like a good scare every now and then." said Taylor. **

**"Don't worry if you get scared I'll be right here." said Eric. **

**"Thanks Eric, but I do know that you scream like a girl when you get freaked." laughed Taylor. **

**"I do not." said Eric. **

**"We'll see." laughed Taylor. **

**"Ok I've got the Grudge 1 and 2." said Jackson. **

**"Have you seen them?" aksed Lex. **

**"Nah, I don't ewvn know why I bought them." responded Jackson. **

**"Has anyone else seen them?" asked Jackson. **

**"Everyone said no. **

**"Cool, so let's watch it." said Jackson as he put the DVD in and then turned of the lights. **

**"Wait Jackson, why do we have to have the lights off?" asked Taylor as she bit her lip. **

**"It's more fun and plus it's just a movie, so it's not true at all." said Jackson as he sat down. **

**"Fine." said Taylor. **

**The movie started it was scary. Everyone screamed and then laughed after the scary parts. They laughed because they felt like idiots. In the middle of the movie the girl spirt thing appeared under the covers of the bed. As soon as that happened everyone one heard a girlish scream. They all turned around and saw Eric finishing his scream. Everyone's jaw dropped open. His eyes widened. Jackson took the remote and paused the movie. **

**"What the hell was that?" asked Nathan. **

**"Can you guys keep a secret." said Eric. **

**"Ok Eric." they all said and then they burst out laughing. When they all comed down Jackson pressed play as they started the movie again Jackson heard a thud against his foot. He looked and saw Nathan mouthing to him "Taalk to her, now's your chance." Jackson then looked up at Melissa. **

**"Mel, can I talk to you for a sec?" whispered Jackson. **

**"Sure, what?" asked Melissa. **

**"Come with me." whispered Jackson as he stood up. Melissa then quietly followed Jackson out of the room in the hallway by the stairs where known of there friends could hear them. ( Ok I'm going to have the song "Far Away" by Nickelback, so enjoy.) **

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait _

**"Jackson, what's up." asked Melissa. **

**Jackson looked into her eyes and said: **

**"Mel I gotta tell you what I should of told you a long time ago." said Jackson. **

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know _

**"What is it, you know by now that you can tell me anything and I'll always listen." said Melissa. **

**"Melissa I never want to be apart from you again, I never did." said Jackson as he looked into her brown eyes. **

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

**"Melissa I love you, I mean it with all my heart. I've loved you all along. I miss you, I want to be with you. We've been far away too long. I've been dreaming of seeing you again ever since after we broke up." said Jackson as he held her hand. **

**Melissa then looked into his blue-gray eyes. A tear feal down her face. Jackson took his hand and wiped it away. **

_One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
_

**Melissa looked up at hem. **

**"I love you too, with all my heart . I always have and I always will." said Melissa. **

**Jackson then leaned into her and kissed her. As they kissed they won't let go. Jackson put his hand threw her hair. Melissa rapped her arm around him. **

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know _

**Meanwhile the others all knew thet they were alone. Slowly they all got up and went in different directions and saw Melissa and Jackson making out. They all were so happy. Ericwas watching them for a few minutes and then just stopped watching and started walking back to the couches. Everyone saw hem and watched. He then turned around to them and mouthed: " Let them be." Eric then quietly walked over back to the living room. Slowly Taylor followed, and then Lex, Daley and Nathan followed. **

**Melissa and Jackson couldn't hear anything, not even the movie. All they heard was ocean waves beating against the sand. All they could think of was each other. **

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you _

_

* * *

_

I know it was long, but I hope you enjoyed. lilmusicfreak and all the other J&M fans hoped you enjoyed the J&M stuff. I will update ASAP!!!!!!! Please R&R, I love the reviews they inspire me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7: Morning

**Chapter 7 **

**Melissa and Jackson couldn't hear anything, not even the movie. All they heard was ocean waves beating against the sand. All they could think of was each other. **

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you _

**Eric walked backto the couch and sat watching the rest of the movie. Daley, Nathan, Lex, and Taylor followed, got back where they were sitting and watched the movie. Taylor took a deep breath and tapped Eric on the shoulder. Eric turned around to look at her. **

**"Hey, that was a good thing you did back there." whispered Taylor as she smiled at him. **

**"Hey, it's been 8 years, I've changed." said Eric as he smiled. **

**"Umm maybe we can get a cup a coffee sometime, just you and me." said Eric. **

**"That would be great, call me and we can diffently do that, I'll give you my number tomorrow, remind me." whispered Taylor. **

**"I will defintly remind you." said Eric as he gave her a smile and then turned back to the movie. **

**Meanwhile Melissa and Jackson were still making out. Time was passing now. It has been no 20 minutes, that they have been making out. Jackson slowly let go as did Melissa. **

**"We'd better get back to the movie." said Jackson. **

**"We'd better." said Melissa as she smiled at Jackson. **

**"We should do this again." said Melissa. **

**"Tomorrow's good for me." said Jackson. **

**"Perfect." said Melissa as she and Jackson walked back to the living room. Everyone new that they were back, but made no eye contact, there eyes were only on the movie. **

**About 10 minutes later the movie ended, Melissa and Jackson wern't really paying attentiond they were to busy thinking about eachother and making out again. Jackson then pressed stop on the movie and took out the DVD, out it in it's case and walked over to the light switch and turned it on, so he could look at the time. **

**Eric looked up and gazed at the clock. **

**"Whaoh, holy crow, it's already 3:30." said Eric as he rubbed his eyes. **

**"We'll I'm beat, I'm going to sleep." said Nathan as he yawned and crawled under his blanket. **

**"Me too, night everyone." called Lex. **

**"Night." called everyone. **

**"My eyes won't stay open so, I'm going to sleep to." said Daley as she went under her blanket as we'll. **

**Eric, Taylor, Mel, amd Jackson then all decided to go to sleep to. Jackson walked over turned off the lights, got under his blanket and went to sleep along with everyone else. **

**Morning had finally come. It was now 10:00AM. Jackson's eyes started to open. he yawned at looked around. He saw Taylor leaning against Eric and Eric's arm around Taylor. Daley was still asleep and so were Nathan and Lex. Jackson the looked up at Melissa who was looking at her cell phone. Melissa then gaxed up and saw Jackson looking at her. **

**"Morning sleepy head." she whispered as she stood up and walked over to hem. **

**"Morning." he said as he reached up and kissed her soft lips. **

**"Want to help me make breakfast?" asked Jackson as he stood up. **

**"Of course." said Melissa as she walked over to the kitchen with Jackson. **

**Jackson and Melissa made pancakes. while Jackson was gooking them, Melissa was getting out some plates. **

**"Mel, let's bring them the pancakes, we can all eat in the living room, and watch some TV, i guess." said Jackson. **

**"Alright." said Melissa. **

**"Gosh, when are they gonna get up?" whispered Jackson. **

**"We'll once Eric smells the pancakes, he should be up soon and the nthe rest will probaly wake up. **

**About a few minutes later, the smell of the pancakes rolled on in to the living doom. And as Mel preticted, Eric woke up first. Eric's eyes slowly opened he gazed around and saw everyone still asleep, besides Mel and Jackson. He the nsaw Taylor still laying against hem. He gently shook her. **

**"Taylor, wake up." whispered Eric. **

**Taylor's eyes opened. She felt Eric's warm chest and new that she must of fell asleep on hem. She sat up quickly and blushed. She then cleared her throat. **

**"Umm morning Eric." said Taylor. **

**"Morning, do you smell that?" asked Eric as he changed the subject. **

**"Yea it smell's like..." said Taylor. **

**"Pancakes!" called Jackson as he walked into the room with a few plates of pancakes, followed by Melissa with a few plates as well. **

**"Rise and shine!" called Melissa. **

**Daley slowly rubbed her eyes and stretched\, Natha nstretched and sat up and rubbed his eyes, Lex yawned and sat up. Lex's voice is alot deeper now, like Jackson's voice kind of. **

**Yum food." laughed Eric. **

**"Yup pancakes, enough for everyone." said Melissa as she handed a plate to Eric and Taylor. Jackson gave a plate of pancakes to Daley, Nathan, and Lex. **

**"Thanks guys." said Daley **

**"Yea thanks." said everyone else. **

**"No problem." said Jackson. **

**Jackson then grabbed the remote and said: "You guy's want to watch some TV?" **

**Everyone nodded there heads. Jackson pressed power and the TV went on, he bagan to flip through the channel's something caught Nathan's eye. **

**"Jackson stop, go back to the last channel quick." called Nathan as his eyes wideened. **

**"Alright, but what did you... see." said Jackson slowly as his eyes widened and he dropped the remote. They were on the one of the news channel's. Everyone's eyes widened and they all froze when they heard and saw. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! What was on the news channel? More M&J, E&T, and maybe some D&N coming up!! I will update soon!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8: The decision

**Chapter 8 **

**"Alright, but what did you... see." said Jackson slowly as his eyes widened and he dropped the remote. They were on one of the news channel's. Everyone's eyes widened and they all froze when they heard and saw some thing shocking. **

**The man on the TV spoke: **

_9 years ago there was a plane crash. There were 10 kids on this plane a the pilot. The kids were all 16 except for Alexander Marin who was 10. Now Caption Russel, and the three teens Ian Jorey and Abby went with hem to explore the island see if they could find civilation. While Cody Jackson, Daley Marin, Alexander Marin, Nathan Mcugh, Melissa Wu, Taylor Haggin, and Eric Mcgorril stayed on the beach. The kids were there for 4 months until they were resucued. When rescued they had found out that the Caption and there classmates Ian and Jorey were found dead all apart from each other on the island, but Abby was never found. The entire island was searched every inch was, but she was never found. This deserted island is still deserted but is known. Specialists and police and the FBI come to this island, even the Navy and Army come, but about 3 weeks ago there have been traces of Abby who was never found, like pieces of fresh stans of hair and parts of clothing, these clues were tested and a fresh and proven to be her's. Now the search for her has started up again, will they find her, or will this be another dead end. _

**After the man finished it went to commerical. Everyone starred at the TV in silence. All had goosebumps. Taylor finally spoke up. **

**"Do.. do you guys think she's still alive?" questioned taylor as her hands were shaking. **

**"How could have she survied this long, it's been 9 years." said Daley as she shook her head slowly. **

**"We survived 4 months." smirked Jackson coldly. **

**"Jackson it's not the same." said Daley. **

**"So the search has started up again." said Eric. **

**"Yea, but all we can do is wait i guess." said Lex. **

**"But we're adults now, we don't have to wait." said Eric as his voice grew louder. **

**"So what are you saying, Eric?" asked Melissa. **

**"I think we should go back to the island and search as well." said Eric as he stood up form the couch. **

**"Go back! Eric you can't be serious?" said Melissa. **

**"I am Mel, we gotta, she's our friend, we gotta find her." said Eric. **

**"Eric going back there is like a bad dream that keeps happening. I mean we almost died there." said Taylor. **

**"Yea, but the Army, Navy, Police, the FBI, and other people are there, if we get caught in a jam, help will be there this time." said Eric. **

**"It might be dangerous, even though there is help on the island now, I mean its still the same island that we almost died on." said Lex. **

**"That might be true Lex, but I'm going. Anyone with me?" asked Eric. **

**"I'm in." said Melissa as she stood up. **

**Melissa looked at all the of her fiends and said: **

** "She could be in danger, and as much as I don't want to go back there I need to, it feels right." said Melissa as she walked over to Eric and stood next to hem. **

**"Anyone else?" asked Eric. **

**"I'll go, maybe we will find her and discover more on that island." said Jackson as he walked over next to Melissa. **

**"I'll go too." said Lex as he stood and walked over to Jackson. **

**"Lex, it's too dangerous." protested Daley. **

**"Day, I'm about the same age as you guys were when we got stuck there, I think I'm old enoff." stated Lex. **

**"Fine then, I guess I'll go to." said Daley. **

**"Me too." said Taylor. **

**"I guess one more adventure couldn't hurt." said Taylor as she walked over next to Daley. **

**"Nathan you in?" asked Eric. **

**"I don't no, I mean when we got rescued on weight got off my shoulder." said Nathan. **

**"What weight was that?" asked Taylor. **

**"The weight of knowing that we weren't going to die there, if we go back I don't want to die there." said nathan. **

**"Nathan, you won't die there, none of us will allow it." stated Jackson. **

**"Yea Nathan, please come, for Abby sake." begged Melissa. **

**"Yea Nathan, please we need you." said Daley as she leaned forward her hand. **

**Nathan stood and looked at Daley's hand reaching out for hem and his friends all looking at hem hoping he would say yes. **

**"Alright i'll go." said Nathan as he smiled a small smell and reached and gripped Daley's hand. Daley then pulled hem into the small little sircle that they had made. **

**As they hugged Jackson said: **

**"We're togeather and we're gonna be fine." **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! And in the news broadcast sorry that i didn't put Abby, Ian's, and Jorey's last names I don't now them, lol. Anyways please R&R!!!!!!!!! And to full house girl1212, listen if you don't have a nice review to give don't review me at all. But to everyone else, thanks for the nice reviews!!!!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Take off

**Chapter 9 **

**"We're togeather and we're gonna be fine." siad Jackson. **

**After they all agreed to go, Jackson called and talked to some people and the 7 got tickets for a small plane, it would be just them. There flight was going to be tomorrow, which was Sunday at 7:40AM. The gang all said there goodbyes and drove off back to there homes to pack. **

**They all first excpet for Lex called there boss's and got time off work. Then they all packed. They all packed tolit paper and other things they new they were gonna need in the jungle. **

**The next morning they all arrived at the airport, it was about an hour before there plane was going to take off. They all decide to stop at a small little coffee place in the airport. Eric and Taylor got there own litte table, and Jackson and Melissa got there own and Daley and Lex sat with Nathan. Eric got a coffee and a blue-berry muffin and Taylor got the same as Eric. **

**Eric's hands were shaking as he watched the clock against the wall of the coffee place. Taylor could see his hands were chaking as he gripped the coffee cup. **

**"Eric, it's ok just relax." whispered Taylor as she put a hand on Eric's shoulder. Eric just nodded his head and slowly his hands stopped shaking. **

**Meawhile Melissa and Jackson were talking and laughing. **

**"You know whats great, we get to be a couple on the island now." smiled Melissa. **

**"Yea." said Jackson as he smiled. **

**"Jackson, you think we'll find Abby?" asked Melissa as her voice became low and soft. **

**"Mel, I really can't answer that." said Jackson. **

**Melissa nodded her head as she took a sip of her coffee. Jackson saw her dissapointment and then said: "Mel I hope." said Jackson as he looked up into her eyes. **

**Meanwhile Nathan, Daley, and Lex were talking about all kinds of stuff. **

**"So Lex, college in the fall, you nervous?" asked Nathan as he smiled. **

**"Yea." said Lex as he smiled. **

**"Not sweat it Lex you'll do fine." said Daley. **

**Jackson then looked up at the clock. "Guys we better get going, we dont want to miss our flight." said Jackson as he put his bag on his shoulder and started walking. Everyone followed. They all arrived a few minutes later to there gate. They all handed in there tickets and walked through the gate way onto the plane. **

**There were all single seats. On one side Jackson sat, behind him was Nathan, and behind him was Taylor and behind her was Lex. On the other side was Melissa behind her was Daley, and behind her Eric. **

**The pilot, opened the small door of the plane and said: "Hi I'm Carly, Now I know you all might be a little nervous, but don't worry about a thing, the weather is going to be clear for your ride so just relax. We'll be taking of in a few minutes. " said the pilot as she closed the door. **

**Then the gang felt the moving plane under them. **

**They we're taking off. **

* * *

I know it was short, but I have to go eat diner, I will have another chapter up soon! Please R&R!!!!!!! Oh and full house girl1212 listen up you can give me a bad review for all I care so haha!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Chris

**Chapter 10 **

**They we're taking off. **

**As they took off everyone gripped their hands on the armrests. They all shut there eyes as there plane took off. **

**Jackson had his eyes open, he saw Melissa cringing. He then took his hand and reached over and gripped hers. **

**A few minutes later the plane leveled. The pilot opens the small door and says: **

"**Alright we are now leveled and up in the air. We will probably land in about 2 or 3 hours." Says the pilot as she closed the door again. **

**Everyone loosened their grip of the armrests and relaxed. Melissa and Jackson slowly let go of each other's hands. **

"**We'll we made it on the plane." Said Nathan. **

"**Yea, we'll faze 1 complete. All we have to do now is go through that jungle again." Groaned Eric. **

"**And find Abby." Said Taylor. **

"**We'll I have to tell you guys something else." Said Jackson as he faced his friends. **

" **Is this good or bad?' asked Eric. **

"**We'll it depends." Said Jackson. **

"**How?" asked Lex. **

"**We'll the people on the island now, are going to have more search groups. So they are going to go different ways than us. The people there are going to give us special equipment. Now the news is that know one is coming with us in our group. It's just going to be the 7 of us." Said Jackson **

**Everyone seemed stunned. **

"**So there's a chance we could die." Said Daley **

"**Yea but if we stick together like last time we will do fine." Said Melissa. **

"**Melissa's right." Said Jackson. **

**Everyone then nodded in agreement. Then the 7 did there own thing. Jackson, Daley, Taylor, and Lex were all listening to there I pods, Eric and Nathan were asleep, and Melissa was starring out the window. Time went fast and soon enough it was time to land. **

**After about 2 hours the pilot opened the little door once more and said:**

"**Alright it's time to land, I am just dropping you guys off. Once you have your stuff and are out of the plane I'll be off." Said the pilot as she shut the door.**

**The landing seemed smooth, better than the landing was 9 years ago. The 7 friends all got there bags and walked out of the plane. Jackson was the first to walk out, followed by Daley, Mel, Nathan, Eric, Lex and then Taylor. They all were wearing sneakers but they all could feel the sand. The air smelled like they never left the island.**

"**We're here, we finally made it." Said Eric as the plane took off and left.**

"**Yea now all we have to do is go through the jungle and find Abby." Smirked Daley.**

"**Hey look." Said Melissa suddenly as she pointed over in the distance.**

"**Is that the plane?" questioned Lex.**

"**I don't know, but lets find out." Said Nathan as he ran up ahead and his friends followed. When they arrived the plane was still in the same spot it was 9 years ago, camp was still the same as well. **

"**Whoah, I can't believe it! It's all still here." Said Taylor as she gazed around. **

**"Yes, the other specilasts and I all decided to keep your little camp." said a young man who was walking down towards the 7. **

**"Who are you?" asked Daley. **

**"Hello, I'm Chris. Now who was the person I talked to on the phone yesturday?" asked Chrs as he gazed around. **

**Chris looked like he was about in his thirties. He has brown, short hair and green eyes. **

**"You talked to me, I'm Cody Jackson." said Jackson as he walked up tp Chris and shook his hand. **

**"We'll Cody, it's nice to meet you." said Chris. **

**"Actually call me Jackson." said Jackson as he let go of Chris's hand. **

**"Now who is everyone else, I mean I know all about you guys, but please refresh my memorie." said Chris. **

**Everyone introduced themselves. **

**"Now if you guys will follow me please I'll take you to the base." siad Chris as he started walking. Everyone looked at each other and then followed Chris up the beach, towards the base. **

**While walking everyone kept thinking: **

_"Will we find Abby and live to tell the tale?" _

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, my computyer was being retarded! Plkease R&R!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. Chapter 11: The base

**Chapter 11 **

**While walking everyone kept thinking: **

_"Will we find Abby and live to tell the tale?" _

**The 7 friends followed Chris up the beach. About 10 minutes later they arrived at a small camp. There was lots of equietment, small little houses for sleeping in, and a bunch a people. **

**"We'll here we are." said Chris. **

**"The 7 friends all gazed around in amazment. Then another man came walking up to them and Chris. **

**"Chris, make sure you get them settled then we will give them the equiptment." said a man. **

**Chris nodded his head in aggremnet and then turned to the 7. **

**"You all are going to start searching tomorrow, today and tonight you will be staying at the base, in some of those little houses. Girls you will all share one and boys you will share one. Now ladies, Katie will show you to your house and I will show them boys to theres" said Chris. **

**Katie and Chris both lead the girls and boys to the small houses. **

**"I hope this is good enoff." said Katie to the girls as she lead them inside. **

**"It's perfect." said Melissa. **

**"Yea, thankyou." said Daley. **

**"Oh yes, thankyou." said Taylor. **

**"No problem, now you girls can get settled, diner is a 6. You have plenty of time to relax." said Katie. **

**"We can go hang with the boys right?" asked Taylor. **

**"Of course." said Katie as she walked out of the small house. **

**"Let's get organized and then we can go hang with the guys." said Daley. **

**Taylor and Melissa both agreed. **

**"Daley, Taylor it's weird but I feel like we're still all 16 again." laughed Melissa. **

**Daley and Taylor both agreed. **

**Back with the boys They all were already organized. The boys were watching TV on the TV that was in there cottage. They were all sitting on the coach watching football drinking sodas. The grils were on there way over it was only 5 cottages down from them. Taylor knocked on the door and peeked inside the window and groaned. **

**"They're not going to answer the door, there watching football." **

**"We'll is the door open?" asked Daley. **

**"Yea." said Taylor as she turned the knob **

**"Let's just go in, if there all on the couch there not going to mind." said Melissa **

**Taylor the turned the door knob and called "You guys could of opened the door when we knocked." groaned Taylor. **

**"Sorry we were watching the game, still are though." said Eric as he looked at Tylor. **

**There were 2 couches so the girls sat as well. Melissa walked over tto Jackson and sat down next to hem. He looked up at her and raped his arm around her and kissed her. **

**"Get a room." said Eric as he looked at the two. **

**"Eric!" groaned Melissa. **

**"So you guys are a thing now, right?" asked Nathn. **

**"Yea we are." said Jackson. **

**Everyone smiled happily. **

**"Why do guys like football so much, I don't get it." said Taylor. **

**"It's a guy thing." laughed Eric. **

**For the rest of the day the girls stayed at the guys cottage. Melissa and Jackson during the say once went to make out in the closet, only for like 20 minutes though. They watched TV and talked and laughed soon there was a knock at the door Lex went to answer it. **

**It was Chris. **

**"Hey Lex, tell your friends that diner is being served." said Chris as he waited to walk them all to diner. **

**"Who's at the door Lex?" asked Jackson. **

**"It's Chris, Jackson tell everyone that diner is being served and to come." called Lex. **

**"Ok!" called Jackson. **

**A fwe minutes later they all came and followed Chris to diner. There was a few fire pits. For everyone. Not everyone at the base could fit at one. **

**"This one here." said Chris as he lead the 7 too a small fire, were there was the man that waws talking to Chris earlier and Katie. Chris sat donw next to Katie and the 7 all sat down on the other logs. The all ate and talked with Chris and Katie mostly. Chris and Katie were married. They were so nice. When they finished eating the 7 new the way, said goodnigght to Katie and Chris and walked off to there cottages. **

**The girls and the boys all said good night to each other. Melissa and Jackson had a goodnight kiss. After they said there goodnights they all went to there cottages for the night. **

**The girls watched TV for a while and went to bed around 10. The boys also watched Tv, but went to bed around 10:30. **

**Soon morning would be upon them and they would be going into the dangerous jungle again to find Abby. **

**They were all nervous of what to come. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	12. Chapter 12: Heading off

**Chapter 12 **

**Soon morning would be upon them and they would be going into the dangerous jungle again to find Abby. **

**They were all nervous of what to come. **

**It was now morning. It was 6:00AM. Daley was a light sleeper she woke to hear a knock at the door. She walked over to get the door in her sweat pants and tank top. Daley opened the door and and Katie was there. **

**"Good morning Daley." said Katie as she smiled. **

**"Morning Katie." saod Daley sleepely. **

**"I know your tired but we need you and Taylor and Melissa ready. Come by where we ate diner." said Katie. **

**"Alright, see ya in a few." said Daley as she waved good bye. **

**Daley groaned but walked into Taylor and Melissa's bed room. Taylor and Melissa shared a room and Daley got the pull out couch. **

**"Taylor, Mel that was Katie she need us ready. We gotta be by we ate in about like 20 minutes so hurry up." said Daley as she shook Mel and then Taylor. **

**"Now, ughh it feels like we only slept for 10 minutes" said Melissa as she sat up. **

**"Feels like 5." said Taylor as she got out of bed. **

**There were 2 bathrooms so the girls got ready faster. They had already taken showers the night before so that was already taken care of. The girls were done in 20 minutes. They got there packs and they shut the door on there way out. **

**When they arrived the boys weren't there yet. **

**"Good you're here." said Katie. **

**"Chris, are the boys on there way?" asked Melissa. **

**"They should be." said Chris. **

**About 5 minutes later the boys arrived. **

**"Sorry Eric wouldn't get up." said jackson as he rolled his eyes. **

**"Yea but we finally got hem up." laughed Nathan. **

**Chris and Katie led the 7 to breakfast before Jackson and Melissa followedJackson walked over and kissed Melissa then they followed. after a quick breakfast the man that ate with them at diner walked up to the 7 and Chris and Katie. **

**"Good morning, I'm Captian Marc. There are other bases around the island only on the beaches though so there are other people on higher ranks than me. I'm the boss of this base. **

**Everyone said Hello and introduced themselves. **

**"It's nice to offically meet you all." said Marc. **

**"Now I'm sure you all no you 7 are going to be one seprate group, now I know it might sem scary but it's dangerous out there will you guys be alright?" asked Marc. **

**"We survived 4 months on this island and we're 25 now not 16." said Eric as he folded his arms. **

**"Very well, anyway moving on." said Marc as he cleared his throat. **

**"Now we are going to give you a small first aid kit, rope, and something very important." said Marc as he opened a small box and held out a small object. **

**"This is a tracking device, don't were it keep it somewhere safe. Because if someone is in dager you can just press this button and rescue will come. I will give one to each of you. Now if you lose them you can each have these watches, now it's 2016 already and and the world as made some wonderful technology. In this watch you can contact either Chris, Katie or me. We are the only three who have them besides you guys. I will stay on the base along eith others, Katie and Chris are going to be in another group." said Marc. **

**After Marc, Chris, and Katie gave them the supplies they were all ready. **

**"Everyone ready?" asked Jackson. **

**Everyone nodded. Jackson then looked up at Marc "We're ready sir." **

**"We'll then onward." said Marc as he smiled. **

**"Good luck." called Marc. **

**"Be safe." called Katie and Chris. **

**"You too." called Nathan everyone else just nodded and waved in aggrement. **

**And so the seven were heading off. **

**"We'll here we go." said Lex. **

**"Let's do this thing." said Eric. **

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13: The last time they saw Abby

**Chapter 13 **

**"Let's do this thing." said Eric. **

**And so the 7 began their journey into the deep, dense jungle. There journey so far was going pretty well. The sky was still getting lighter so it was quite, but beautiful. With Jackson leading everyone else all felt safe. **

**About an hour past. **

**"Okay let's take a water break." said Jackson as he stopped. Everyone nodded there heads and took of there pcks and got out there water bottles. **

**"It's really awesome out here, the jungle is so beautiful." said Lex. **

**"Yea but under it's beauty its like a death trap waiting to happen." said Eric as he took a sip of his water. **

**"Eric, what's gotton you in a bad mood?" asked Taylor. **

**"Marc." stated Eric. **

**"Marc, why Marc?' asked Nathan. **

**"I just have a bad feeling about him." said Eric. **

**"Eric, Marc's a good guy." said Daley. **

**"If you say so." sighed Eric. **

**"Okay, we should keep moving." said jackson. **

**Everyone nodded once more and went onward. **

**About 2 hours have passed. **

**"It's been 9 years, and if the y searched every inch of the island how come they couldn't find her?" asked eric. **

**"Who knows Eric." said Melissa. **

**"Yea, and if she's still alive do you think she'll think that we never got rescued too." said Eric. **

**Everyone stopped walked and all turned to look at Eric. **

**"I never thought of that." said Daley. **

**"I hopev thats not the case." said Nathan. They then all started walking again. Soon it was 12:30 and everyone decided to stop and have some packaged food. **

**"We should look around and see if there's any fruit." said Lex. **

**"Ok Lex you and I will go and find some." stated Nathan as he got up. **

**While Lex and Nathan went off everyone else was eating now Jackson and Melissa both got up and walked into the jungle behind a tree and began to makeout. They stopped makeing out about 10 minutes later when Nathan and Lex came back with fruit. **

**"We found bananas." called Nathan as he and Lex were carying bananas. **

**Jackson and Mel quickly broke apart and walked back over towards there friends. They sat down and got a banana and began eating. **

**"Yo Jackson, fix your hair it's all messed up from when you and Mel were just making out over there." laughed Eric. **

**"Yea thanks Eric." said Jackson as he threw a piece a banana at him. The piece hit him in the face. **

**"Thats what you get." laughed Melissa. **

**"After they all finished eating they headed off. They walked and walked until they sky started to get darker, so the stopped for the night. **

**Melissa and Jackson set up the tent, Lex was searching for a damp areav were there might be a underground spring, Taylor was getting the fire started and Daley, Nathan, and Eric were all helping out everyone as much as they could. **

**When there little camp was finished they all cooked up there packaged food and got there fruit and started to eat. The evening was quiet until Lex spoke up. **

**"Hey Jackson, when you Mel and Eric went off with Abby, you guys came back 2 weeks later without her and you never told us how you got sepereated. What happened?" asked Lex. **

**Eric, Melissa, and Jackson all looked up at Lex and everyone else. **

**"Yea guys, what happened?" asked Taylor. **

**"It might help us find Abby, maybe." said Daley. **

**"Alright who wants to tell?" asked Eric as he looked at Mel and Jackson. **

**"I rember most of it, I'll tell." said Melissa as she began. **

**(Ok It's going to be a flashback.) **

* * *

Ok for Eric, Jackson, Mel, and Abby things were hard. And one night changed everything. 

"Ok we should stop here tonight, it's getting late and it's going to rain any second now." said Abby.

"Abby I told you we should of stopped earlier." groaned Eric.

Abby rolled her eyes.

"Yea, and Abby do you really think it's safe to be putting up camp on this steep mountain, if it rains too hard all the wter going to knock us down." said Jackson.

"Whatever, now lets set up camp." said Abby.

So the four began to set up camp when suddenly the rain began to fall. It was not that light, it was a down pour. The wind blew fast. Abby, Jackson, Eric, and Mel were all soaked in minutes.

"Guys, we got get down the mountain, it's like a monsoon." yelleed Eric as the thunder boomed.

"Eric a monsoon is worse than this." yelled Abby.

"Guys grab your stuff, don't loose any of it we need it." Yelled Melissa as she began walking towards her pack. Eric, Jackson, and Abby grabbed there's as well.

"The wind is too strong." yelled Jackson minutes later.

"Quick grab hands we have to all stay togeather if we want to survive!" yelled Melissa.

As quick as possible Jackson grabbed Mel's hand Mel grabbed Eric's and Eric grabbed Abby's.

The wind blew harder and harder. The rain whooshed down. Thunder struck and suddenl;y the four teens all fell. There was a current of water coming down the water that all hit them. They were still holding onto there packs and each other's hands.

Eric felt Mel's hand. He could see Abby, but more water came down and Abby was sepereated.

"Abby!" Eric called through the darkness.

Jackson, Mel, and Eric now with there packs on there backs and they still were gripping hands as the ywent down the mountain. When they reached the bottom, they were ok there packs saved them. They were like a cushion that they fell onto.

Jackson stood up still gripping Mels hand. He could see Eric next to mel, but no Abby.

"Melissa! Eric! Get up!" yelled Jackson as the wind howled.

Melissa and Eric stood up.

"Jackson we have to find shelter!" yelled Melissa.

"I know lets go and keep holding hands we can't get seperated!" yelled Jackson.

"Where's Abby?" asked Mel.

"I don't know, but I am sure she went to find shelter too, now lets go!" yelled Eric as he bagan walking.

The three walked and walked until the yfound a small cave. They all ran to it, the ywere all soaked and cold. Eric, Jackson, and Melissa all took of there packs leaned against them and all layed next to each other close so they would get warm. For the res tof the night the storm went on.

The next morning they awakon to sunlight and birds chirping and such. They awak and got dry and ready. They were all cut up, And Eric sprayied his ankle and Melissa hurt her arm, it had a large cut on it and Jackson sprayed his rist. They got out of the cave, but there was no Abby. They looked all around, but could not find her. So they decided to head back to camp to see Nathan and them.

* * *

**When Melissa was finished telling the story. Everyone was silent. **

* * *

Hope you liked it! Sorry I have not updated in a while, I haven't had any ideas. Anyways just s oyou know while Melissa was telling her friends what happened you got to read the flashback, so like if thei s was an real epoisode you would see a flashback. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	14. Chapter 14: The dream

**Chapter 14 **

**When Melissa was finished telling the story. Everyone was silent. **

**"So why didn't you guys tell us any of this 9 years ago?" asked Daley. **

**"We thought she would show up and it was too painful to talk about." said Eric. **

**"I wish we new what mountain it was, then maybe we could find her.' said Nathan. **

**"Guys, it's getting late, we should all get some sleep we have another day of searching tomorrow." sai Jackson as he stood up. **

**Everyone agreed. After cleaning up diner and putting out the fire, they all got changed, they all got there sleeping bags out and went inside the tent. The tent was like twice the size of the tent they had 9 years ago, so there was alot more room. **

**In about 30 minutes or so everyone drifted off to sleep. They all fell asleep at around 9:00. Melissa was at the end, she had enoff room on the other side of her to fit Jackson, Eric. Melissa was fast asleep, but while she was sleeping she started to have a dream. **

_Melissa was watching everything. She was back in the past. Nine years ago to be exzact. She was up on the mountain watching Jackson, herself, Eric, and Abby. They were all gripping hands, while there packs were on there backs. As Melissa was watching her pastself she noticed that she was invinsible to the storm. _

_Melissa watched a wave of water come down the mountain. When it hit Jackson, Mel, Eric, and Abby Eric and her let go of each other's hands. _

_"Abby!" screamed Eric as more water came down the mountain. _

_Melissa then began running towards Abby who was rolling down the mountain. Then suddenly Melissa felt like she was getting farther and farther away then everything went black. _

**Melissa awaoke from her dream, she sat up straight away. She panted for breath, she was sweating, her heart was ponding. she gazed around her everyone was asleep, but Jackson. Jackson was laying down his eyes wide open starring at everyone. **

**"Mel? Are you ok?" whispered Jackson who was laying down right next to her. **

**"Yea, just a bad dream" said Melissa as she put her hand threw her hair. **

**"You aure?" whispered Jackson. **

**"Yea, and why are you awake?" whispered Mel. **

**"I don't know, I just can't sleep." said Jackson. **

**Melissa then layed back down, but Jackson moved closer to her and raped his arm around her. Melissa leaned agaimst his warm chest. In just a few minutes Jackson and Melissa slowly fell asleep. Melissa felt so safe, but her dream came back again. **

_Melissa was back were she started watching Abby go down the mountain. Melissa ran down the mountain faster than ever. The storm was still going fast. It was pitch black out, but for some reason she could still see Abby. _

_Melissa ran down the mountain. When Abby was down the mountain she landed on her back, luckilt the pack was still on her back. She layed there unconsious. Melissa looked at her and then looked up at her surroundings, she did not no why she was doing this. _

_Melissa gazed around and saw a tree stump that had 10 rings on it, they were big and thick. She saw the rest of the tree laying on the other side of the stump. She then saw a boulder and ran over to it. It was split in half. _

_Then suddenly Melissa felt like she was backing away then everything went black. _

**Melissa's eyes slowly opened. She was still on Jackson's chest and his arm was still around her. She woke to Jackosn's watch bepping. It was 6:00. Nathan was up as well. He sat up and stood and started walking out of the tent, he then saw Mel on Jackson. **

**He smiled and cocked his head for her to come outside. Melissa nodded. She then turned off Jackon's alarm on his watch and stood up and quietly walked outside. **

* * *

Sorry if it was short, hope you enjoyed it!!!!!!! Sorry I have not updated in a while.Please R&R!!!!!!!! I love the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	15. Chapter 15: More dreams

**Chapter 15 **

**He smiled and cocked his head for her to come outside. Melissa nodded. She then turned off Jackon's alarm on his watch and stood up and quietly walked outside. **

**When she walked outside it was warm but nice. **

**"So this thing with you and Jackson is serious?" asked Nathan. **

**Melissa was still a little freaked out from the dreams, but she decided to not say anything. **

**"Yea it is, i love him so much." said melissa. **

**Nathan just smiled then Jackson came out of the tent. **

**"Morning Jackson." whispered Nathan and Mel togeather. **

**"Morning." said Jackson as he walked over to Mel and kissed her. **

**Nathan smiled and said I'm going to go get some fruit, can you guys get the fire satrted?" asked Nathan. **

**"Yea, sure." said Jackson as he walked over to it. **

**"See you later." said Melissa. **

**Nathan left and then Mel walked over to Jackson and sat down next to him. Her fake smile was gone and syhe now realized that she had to tell someone. **

**"Jackson, I need to talk to you." said Mel. **

**Jackosn looked up from getting the fire started and saw the sad expression on her face and knew it was something serious. **

**"Mel, whats wrong?" asked Jackson as he put his hand on hers. **

**"Remeber last night when I woke up from that dream?" asked Mel. **

**"Yea." said Jackson. **

**"We'll that bad dream came back a second time after i went back to sleep." said Mel. **

**"What was it about?" asked Jackson. **

**"I was back in the past, I was watching you, I, Eric, and Abby on the mountain, it was that rain storm the last time we ever saw her. The suddenly when her and Eric ungripped hands i was following her and she made it down the mountain, but she was unconsious then I remeber looking around were she was and saw a tree stump with 10 rings on it and a boulder that was split in half then I woke up." said Melissa as she looked into his eyes. **

**Jackson starred at her and said: **

**"So you think that what you saw might help us find her?" asked Jackson. **

**"I don't know what to think, but maybe." said Melissa. **

**"Maybe, but if you have another dream like that tell me." said Jackson. **

**"k." said Mel. **

**"Now we should wake everyone else up." said Jackson as he stood up. **

**Melissa slowly nodded and stood up. **

**"Mel, it's gonna be ok, promise." said Jackson as he kissed her. **

**Melissa gave a small smile and followed Jackson. **

**After everyone was awake they ate and headed out once more, they wlaked and searched all day but there was know sign of Abby. The day went by quick. When it was getting dark out they stopped and made camp. After a quiet diner they all got ready for bed and went to sleep. **

**Melissa was so tired, but as soon as she drifted off to sleep she had another dream. **

_Melissa was starring out into the day of the jungle, she new it was a dream because she saw Abby. Melissa satrred out and saw that there was a beach, it must of been the north shore because there camp wasn't anywhere in sight. Abby walked onto the beach and called. _

_"Help, anyone here?" called Abby. _

_Suddenly Marc appeared he was walking towards Abby, Abby ran towards him as did Melissa. _

_"Oh please you have to help me, I've been here on this island for 1 month and half and my name is Abby and my friends and I crashed here, can you help me?" asked Abby. _

_Marc then suddenly just grabbed Abby and knocked her outhe then picked her up and walked into the jungle. _

**Melissa then woke up covered in sweat, out of breath. It was 1 o'clock i nthe morning. She sat up and looked around and saw Jackson who was next t oher asleep. She immediatly began to shake him. **

**"Jackson, wake up please." whispered Mel. **

**Jackson immediatly woke to see Melissa so freaked out. **

**"Mel, did you have another dream?" whispered Jackson as he sat up. **

**"Yea, and I saw Abby again and she made it to the north shore, when she arrived there Marc was there she immediatly ran up to him and told him that she needed help and how she got htere and such and then he just grabbed her, knocked her out and picked her up and ran into the jungle." said Melissa as she began to softly cry. **

**"You sure it was Marc?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea, positive maybe Eric wqas right, there is something weird going on with him." said Mel. **

**"Jackson i'm so scared, these dreams are scarying me." sid Melissa as more tears came down her face. **

**"Shhh, Mel it's ok, everythings gonna be fine, don't cry. " said Jackson as he laid back down with her. Melissa then leaned agaist his chest and Jackson rapped his arm around her. Melissa and Jackson then slowly drifted off to sleep, but the dream came back. **

_Melissa wa know somewhere in a dark tunnel, Marc was in front of her carrying Abby who was still knocked out. Marc finally arrived to a room with a bunch of boxes he layed Abby down and waited then Abby awoke. _

_"Who are you? Where am I , What did you do to me?" asked Abby who was all tied up with rope. _

_"You shouldn't of crashed her my dear." snickered Marc. _

_"But I didn't mean to our plane went through a storm and the pilot crashed us hear." said Abby. _

_"I know there was a storm, I knew it was coming Captian Russel was supposed to come alone, He had something for me, but he decided to have his plane filled inside of empty, but he had to oay the price." snickered Marc. _

_"I don't understand." said Abby. _

_"Oh you well my dear, but for right now your going to stay down here." said Marc. _

_"What are you gonna do with me, why?" asked Abby. _

_"I need to keep you here for a few years or so, so get comfortable." snickered Marc. _

_Then Melissa felt heself getting farther and farther away. Then everything went black. _

**Melissa woke the nnext morning, Jackson was shakeing her. **

**"Time to get up." said Jackson. **

**Melissa woke up right away and sat u pshe looked around and saw Eric, Lex, Taylor, and Nathan asleep. **

**"Daley's outside getting the fire started." said Jackson. **

**"Hey Mel, are you ok?" asked Jackson. **

**"The dream came back, Jackson." said Mel. **

* * *

Hey sorry I have not updated in a while I ran out of good ideas, but now I have some up my sleeve! Please R&R!!!!!! I will update as soon as I can!!!!!!!!!!! I love the reviews! So R&R!!!!!! 


	16. Chapter 16: It's all really true

**Chapter 16**

**"The dream came back, Jackson," said Mel. **

**"Mel, you serious?" whispered Jackson. **

**"Yea, Marc kept her somewhere," said Mel. **

**"Mel, don't worry everything's gonna be fine, now tell me later." said Jackson **

**Mel nodded and started to help Jackson wake everyone else up. **

**When everyone was up they al walked outside were Daley was. The fire was going and there was fresh fruit for everyone. Everyone sat down tiredly and began to eat. Before Jackson started to eat he spoke: **

**"Guys, we are completely tired and sore and I think we all need a break, so today I think we should stay here today, regain our strength. Tomorrow will head out, but today we should rest, does everyone want to do that?" asked Jackson. **

**Everyone nodded. **

**So after breakfast everyone went back into the tent to sleep except for Mel and Jackson. **

**"So Mel, what happened in the dream this time?" asked Jackson. **

**"Marc brought Abby somewhere and said that she was gonna be staying down here with him for a few years then he said he wants to kill us." said Mel. **

**"Why?" asked Jackson **

**"I don't know," said Melissa as she began to cry. **

**"Mel, lets try to get some sleep, maybe if you have another dream you can find out more of what was or is going on," said Jackson. **

**Melissa nodded and the two walked into the tent. When they were inside everyone else was fast asleep. Mel and Jackson went to there sleeping bags. Mel leaned against Jackson and Jackson rapped his arm around her and they drifted off to sleep, and Mel was dreaming again **

_Melissa eyes opened. She was back in that cave or something. Marc was sitting in a chair writing down things and Abby was on the ground in front of him. _

_"Marc please let me go, it's been 4 yea," begged Abby. _

_"No, I still need to work," snapped Marc. _

_"On what, and what is your plan, its not like I am going anywhere." smirked Abby. _

_"Well fine, if you must no Here on this deserted island I was hiding stolen goods and stuff my team stole from banks I was rich, until you and your friends crashed here, then 4 months later your friends were rescued, then the island became known. My cover up was to be in the military I was trained for this I became working for the Military and well here I am. As soon as I get fully trusted and everything is balanced then I will get your friends to come back so I can kill them, then I'll kill you." snickered Marc. _

_"You basterd." snickered Abby. _

_"Well thank you." snickered Marc as he slapped her across the face. _

_Melissa then felt herself -fading away and then everything went black. _

**Melissa woke to the tent ceiling; she looked around the tent and saw everyone still asleep. Se quickly glared at Jackson's watch, it was only 9:00 in the morning. Melissa sighed but began to wake Jackson. **

**"Jackson, wake up I had another dream," whispered Melissa. **

**Jackson woke and rubbed his eyes and sat up. **

**"Did you find more info?" asked Jackson. **

**"Yea alot." said Mel. **

**"Mel, I think now we should tell everyone else." said Jackson. **

**"But, Jackson it might put them in danger." said Mel. **

**"But if we don't tell them, they might get hurt." said Jackson. **

**Melissa just sighed and said: **

**"All right, lets wake everyone up." said Mel. **

**Jackson and Mel got everyone up. Now everyone was up sitting in the tent. **

**"Jackson, I thought you said we could sleep today," groaned Eric. **

"**I know, but there's been something going on, Mel will tell you the rest." Said Jackson. **

"**What's going on Mel?" asked Taylor. **

"**Yea, what's wrong?" asked Daley. **

"**It's just that I have been having these dreams and I think they are well umm visions from the past," stated Mel as she swallowed hard. **

"**The past?" questioned Eric. **

"**Yea, and maybe Eric, you were right about the whole Marc thing," said Mel. **

"**What do you mean?" asked Eric. **

"**He's been in the dreams, he took Abby and kept her on the island for 9 years. He wants to kill us because we are the reason that this deserted island is now known." Said Mel. **

"**Why does he want to kill us?" asked Nathan. **

"**Because he was hiding stolen goods." Said Mel. **

**Everyone was wide eyed. **

"**We have to contact Chris and Katie." Said Daley. **

"**No, they could be on his side." Said Mel. **

"**Does that mean that maybe that entire base is on his side?" asked Lex. **

"**Maybe some." Said Mel. **

"**What should we do?" asked Nathan. **

"**I think we should call Marc, on the watch." Said Jackson. **

"**Jackson, you can't be serious." Said Melissa as she bit her lip. **

"**I am Mel." Said Jackson. **

**Jackson then using the watch he dialed Marc's code and it was ringing until the screen became color and Marc appeared on the screen, he seemed to be alone. **

"**Hello there, how's the search Jackson?" asked Marc. **

"**Give it up Marc." Said Jackson strongly. **

"**Give what up Jackson?" chuckled Marc. **

"**We know you have Abby." Said Melissa angrily. **

"**What Melissa? What are you talking about?" asked Marc. **

**Jackson then put the watch up so Marc could see everyone. **

"**You brought us here to kill us, we know what you have been doing." Said Mel. **

"**We also know about the stolen goods too." Said Eric. **

"**My, My, My I can't really fool you guys." Laughed Marc. **

**His face then grew and evil grin. **

"**I don't know how you all found out about this! You'll never find me or my treasures." Yelled Marc. **

"**We will." Yelled Jackson. **

"**So much hope, anyway I want you to say hello to someone." Said Marc as he moved the watch towards a young woman lying on the ground. The woman then lifted up her head and saw 7 faces starring at her. **

"**Guys save yourselves, he will kill you!" cried Abby. **

**Marc then snatched back up the watch and spoke into it once more. **

"**She's right, I will kill you. You can't run." Yelled Marc then the screen went black. **

**The 7 friends starred at the watch wide-eyed. **

"**Now I'm wide awake." said Eric. **

* * *

A/N: sorry I havent updated in a while, I am working on 5 stories at once. anyways hope you liked it! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	17. Chapter 17: Engaged!

**Chapter 17 **

"**Now I'm wide awake," said Eric. **

"**What do we do now?" asked Taylor. **

"**We rest for a few more hours, then we pack up walk for a few hours then make camp somewhere." Ordered Jackson. **

**Everyone agreed. **

**Minutes later. **

'**Mel, can I talk to you outside for a moment, in private." Said Jackson as he looked up at Eric and the rest of them and then back at Melissa. **

"**Yea of course." Said Mel as she stood up and followed Jackson outside. **

**Eric looked at everyone else. **

"**Ok everyone be quiet so I can here what there saying." Whispered Eric. **

"**You mean so we can." Laughed Taylor as she undid the zipper a bit. **

**Daley, Nathan, and Lex all listened too. **

"**What is it Jackson?" asked Melissa. **

"**Mel we've known each other for so long! And when we were kids and we were stuck here our bond grew and now I'm in love." Said Jackson. **

**Melissa smiled. **

"**Now things with Marc are getting scary and if anything happens I want to do this now, I was going to wait till we left the island, but now there's no telling if we get off alive." Explained Jackson. **

"**Do what?" asked Melissa. **

**Jackson walked up to her and got down on one knee. **

"**Melissa, at school I was an outcast but you were the only one who was brave enough to greet me. You invited me on an amazing trip! That trip gave me 6 incredible new friends. It also gave me a chance to love. Melissa I love you so much! You make me have a reason for getting up in the morning!" said Jackson as he held her hand. **

**Jackson then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. He slowly opened the box and a diamond ring was sitting inside. **

"**Oh Jackson." Smiled Melissa as she wiped a tear coming down her face. **

"**Melissa will you marry me?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yes! Yes!" cried Melissa. **

**Jackson took out the ring from the box and put it on her finger. Melissa looked at it and smiled. Jackson stood up and Melissa hugged him, Jackson hugged back. They then broke apart from their hug and kissed. **

**Suddenly the tent door burst open and there other friends ran out to hug them. Their friends were actually all crying. **

"**Your engaged!" cried Daley as she hugged Melissa. **

"**I am so happy for you guys!" cried Lex. **

**Jackson and Melissa smiled. **

"**I can't believe you guys are engaged!" cried Nathan. **

"**Yea but it's a shame they won't have a wedding." Said a deep voice from behind. **

* * *

A/n: I'm sorry I have not updated in a while, I've been busy with my other stories! Hope you liked it, Please R&R!!!!!!! Thanks. 


	18. Chapter 18: run

**Chapter 18 **

"**Yea but it's a shame they won't have a wedding." Said a deep voice from behind. **

**Everyone jumped and turned around to find Marc standing behind them along with a few men. **

"**Marc stay away from us." Said Jackson firmly. **

"**I don't have to listen to you." Snapped Marc. **

"**Marc please just let us leave." Begged Taylor. **

"**No, not after all of my hard work to bring you all here again." Said Marc. **

**The 7 all stepped back. **

"**Get them." Yelled Marc. **

**The 7 all jumped and ran in all different directions. Daley, Eric, and Lex ran one way. Nathan and Taylor went another way and Jackson and Melissa ran in another direction. **

**Marc was running after Daley, Eric, and Lex along with two other men. Marc's other men were running after the others. **

**Lex kept running and running until he fell. Marc caught up to him and grabbed him. **

"**Daley! Eric!" shouted Lex as Marc grabbed him. **

**Daley and Eric quickly turned around. **

"**Lex!" cried Daley as she tried to go after him, but Eric grabbed her. **

"**No he won't kill him, not yet." Whispered Eric. **

"**I'll take the boy, go get those two." Yelled Marc as he pointed over to Daley and Eric. **

"**Run." Cried Daley. **

"**We'll save you Lex." Called Eric as he ran. **

**Daley and Eric ran and ran until they came to a large tree, with many large roots. Eric and Daley hood behind there The men ran past the tree, but they stayed behind the roots. **

**-------- **

**Nathan and Taylor found a large rock to hind behind. The men that were after them gave up and headed back. **

"**We need to find the others." Said Taylor. **

"**No, Marc could have more of his men around looking for us we need to stay behind this rock for a while, then we can search." Said Nathan. **

**---------- **

**Jackson and Melissa were way ahead of the 3 men after them. **

"**Jackson we need to hide somewhere." Stated Melissa. **

"**I know." Said Jackson as they reached a ledge. **

**The ledge wasn't that steep. **

"**look a cave." Said Jackson. **

"**Jackson, I don't know, what if we fall?" questioned Melissa. **

**Jackson sighed. **

**Then they heard distant footsteps. **

"**There coming. Melissa do you trust me?" asked Jackson. **

"**Of course." Said Melissa. **

"**Ok now I'll help you and we will get down the ledge." Said Jackson. **

**Melissa agreed. **

**After they got down the ledge as quickly as possible they entered the cave. **

**Melissa and Jackson went in the small cave. They became as silent as ever. They went hiding behind some cave rocks, while looking out for Marc and his men. **

**There was silence for a moment. Then the three men came they saw the ledge, got scared and turned around and left. **

**Melissa and Jackson still stayed behind the rocks. **

**Minutes later they heard more footsteps and people talking on the ledge. **

"**Let me go." Cried Lex. Lex had his hands tied bind his back and Marc's 2 other men were on each side of him while Marc was leading the way. **

**Jackson saw him and began to get up, but Melissa stopped him. **

"**No, do you want to get killed?" asked Melissa. **

"**But it's Lex." Protested Jackson. **

"**I know." Melissa paused. "Wait Jackson, Marc might be taking Lex were Abby is." Said Melissa. **

"**So should we follow?" asked Jackson. **

"**Might be our only chance." Said Jackson. **

**He then grabbed Melissa's hand and the two quietly walked out of the cave and climbed up to cliff and followed marc. They both stayed behind every tree and bush as they followed. **

**---------- **

"**We'll we should stay here." Eric paused "For now." Eric managed to say. **

"**Eric, I know he's 17 now but he's my brother still. We need to find him. I can't loose him." Yelled Daley in a low voice. **

"**I know I don't want to loose him either." Said Eric. **

"**We have to find him." Said Daley. **

"**I know and we also have to find Nathan, Taylor, Mel, and Jackson." Said Eric. **

**Daley nodded. "But what if we run into some of the men?" asked Daley. **

**Eric sighed and looked around at the ground he saw a few large rocks and a couple sticks. **

"**We could make spears. Like what Jackson used to make when we were stuck her when we were kids." Said Eric. **

**Daley agreed and the two began working. **

"**So you and Nathan, I really haven't seen anything happen between you two." Said Eric minutes later to bring up some conversation. **

"**Yea well I really haven't seen anything much between you and Taylor." Laughed Daley back. **

"**We'll she said when we get back we could get some coffee." Said Eric. **

"**I really haven't been able to talk to Nathan about our relationship." Sighed Daley. **

"**We'll you should do something soon." Said Eric. **

"**Ok and since Taylor made the first move you should make the next move." Said Daley. **

**Eric chuckled. "Okay." **

**-------- **

**Nathan and Taylor were now walking around looking for there friends. They came up to a large tree with many large roots. **

**-------- **

"**Daley, do you hear that?" asked Eric **

**Daley nodded. "Good thing the spears are done." Whispered Daley. **

"**Yea." Said Eric. **

**Eric and Daley then jumped out from behind the roots holding the spears. **

**Surprisingly it was jus Nathan and Taylor. Who jumped and Nathan covered Taylor's mouth from screaming. **

"**O thank god it's just you guys." Sighed Eric as he ran up to them, Daley followed. **

**Eric went up to Nathan and hugged him Daley hugged Taylor. Daley then went up to Nathan and Eric went to Taylor. **

"**I thought I lost you." Said Nathan. **

"**me too." Said Daley as they gripped hands. **

"**I'm so happy to see you." Said Taylor as she hugged Eric again. **

"**Right back at you." Said Eric. **

"**Day, if anything happens to us I want to do this." Said Nathan as he kissed her, Daley kissed back. They broke apart. **

**Eric and Taylor didn't notice they were to busy hugging. **

"**Taylor if anything happens no that I care for you so much." Said Eric as he kissed her on the cheek. Taylor smiled and kissed him on the lips. **

"**I care for you so much too." Said Taylor softly as she gazed into Eric's eyes. **

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Also I want to thank anyone who reads this story for reading it and hopefully reviews it. I also want to thank anyone who put this story on there story alert list, thanks so much! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Thanks. I will update as soon as I can! 


	19. Chapter 19: remember?

**Chapter 19 **

"**I care for you so much too." Said Taylor softly as she gazed into Eric's eyes. **

"**Taylor! Eric! I hate to break up this love fest but we got to get moving!" said Nathan. **

"**Oh right." Said Eric. **

"**Yea, umm ok lets go." Said Taylor. **

"**Finally." Mumbled Daley. **

**--------------- **

**Melissa and Jackson still with out being seen followed Marc and the 3 other men. **

**Suddenly Marc stopped and turned towards Lex. **

"**Can't have you knowing were my secret hide out is." Marc snickered he then picked up a stick and hit Lex in the back of the hit Lex went out cold. **

**Behind a tree Melissa jumped and made a twig break, Marc quickly lookup but he so no one. Jackson felt like screaming, but he couldn't he just stayed absolutely still. **

**Then Marc's men picked up Lex and they got moving again. About a half an hour past when they finally stopped. Marc quickly looked around and then he bent down and removed all of the dirt. **

**From hiding behind one of the trees Jackson and Melissa could make out that there was a metal door. **

**Marc slowly opened the door and he and Lex and the three other men disappeared underneath. **

**Jackson and Melissa new that they had to wait for the men and Marc to leave before they could go and get Lex. The waited 30 minutes and then Marc and the three men came out, closed the door and walked away. Melissa and Jackson waited a little longer before walking towards the door. **

"**I can bet you Mel, that Abby might be down here too. Do you agree?" asked Jackson as he pulled to open the door. **

**Melissa didn't answer. **

"**Mel?" asked Jackson. **

**Melissa wasn't listening she was staring at her surroundings. There was a stump with 10 rings, and there was a large boulder that was split in half. **

"**Jackson, the boulder, the stump. This is what I dreamed about. I was dreaming about Marc's hide away." Said Melissa. **

"**Wow." Said Jackson. **

"**Yea. Come on let's get a move on. Need any help wit the door?" asked Melissa. **

"**Yea. Could you help my pull it open?" asked Jackson. **

"**Sure." Said Melissa. **

**Melissa and Jackson pulled open the door. **

'**A ladder." Mumbled Jackson as he climbed down it, Melissa followed. It was a 5 foot whole. They then followed the long tunnel. **

"**I see something." Whispered Jackson. **

"**What" asked Melissa. **

"**It looks like a-a-" Jackson stammered. **

"**A door!" blurted Melissa. **

**Slowly Melissa stepped forward and turned, the cold, rusty door knob and opened the door. **

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! srry i havent been updateing lately, my computer has been acting so retarded lately and i have been busy with school. Look i no this chapter was short but at least i updated. Please R&R!!!!!!!!! Thx! Also only a few more chapters left so please give your love and review! thxxxx 


	20. Chapter 20: She's okay

**Chapter 20 **

**Slowly Melissa stepped forward and turned, the cold, rusty door knob and opened the door…**

**Melissa opened the door and her and Jackson were very surprised with what they found. It seemed to be an underground home. Through the darkness they could see the shape of what looked to be a few sofas**

"**Jackson, feel the walls, do you see or feel a light switch anywhere?" asked Melissa. **

"**Umm-yea." Said Jackson. He flicked it on. **

**The room became light, but the light above them was very dim it was good enough though. They were right there were a few sofas and even a TV. On one side of the place was a small kitchen. It had a refrigerator, a few cabinets, and even a sink. On the other side of the place was a bed. The walls a ceiling were steel and the floor was rock. **

**Jackson squinted a he could see across from him was Lex. **

"**Lex." Whispered Jackson as he ran to his friend's side. Melissa followed. **

"**Lex come on get up." Said Melissa, she shook him. Jackson lifted his head onto his thigh and lightly patted his face. **

"**Damn. He's out cold." Sighed Jackson. **

'**That's Lex? Hmm I thought that was Eric, wow he's gotten so big."**

**Melissa and Jackson's heads immediately snapped up. The voice cam from behind Melissa. Yes behind Melissa was another body. Melissa slowly got up and walked over tour words it. Through the dim light she new who it was, but wasn't to sure. **

"**Abby?" asked Melissa. She squatted down next to the body. **

"**Yes." She spoke softly. **

"**Oh my god. Jackson, it's Abby." Said Melissa who immediately hugged Abby. **

"**I wish I could hug back, but…" she trailed up and looked down at her hands and feet. Which were both tied with a very think rope. **

"**Is there a knife anywhere in here, we can get you untied." Said Melissa. **

"**Yea in the kitchen space, in the middle cabinet." Said Abby. **

**Melissa nodded and got up and got the knife. She tried but it wouldn't budge. **

"**Jackson, could you give me a hand, please?" asked Melissa. **

**Gently Jackson put Lex's head back onto the ground and walked over to the girls. He was able to get through the rope. Abby let out a sigh a relief. **

"**Better?" asked Melissa. **

"**Yes. Help me up?" asked Abby. **

**Melissa agreed and pulled Abby up. She wobbled a bit but then got herself steady. Once doing that she brushed the hair out of her face and then hugged Melissa. **

"**It's so good to see you," said Abby. **

**Melissa hugged back. "Its so good to see you too. **

**Letting go of each other they each took a good look at each other. **

**Abby's face seemed the same. Her hair was cut short up to the bottom of her ears. It looked like that had been done with a knife. Her clothes were ripped, but good enough. **

**Letting go of Melissa she turned Jackson. **

"**Jackson." She said and sighed in relief. Then she hugged him. He hugged back. Letting go she blushed a bit but through the dim light, no one noticed. **

"**Did Marc treat you good?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yes and no. He gives me food water. I usually help him clean. Everyday I just sit on the floor. I haven't been outside in years. I tried to run away twice but he got me and beat me." Said Abby as tears came down her cheeks as she recalled the memories. Jackson bit his lower lip and took her hand and rubbed it gently with his thumb.**

**Melissa helped her over to the couch. She slumped onto it. Melissa squatted down next to her. Jackson stood in front of her. **

"**I made it to the north shore. He was there, he grabbed me, knocked me out. I woke up here. I managed to escape I ran but tripped over Ian, Jory, and Captain Russell's body. There were bullets on the ground. He then came up behind. He said that's what the Captain deserved for not obeying him. When we got back he beat me then he told me what he was up too. He finally earned the militaries trust and now things are very bad." Said Abby. "I just want to go back home. Go back to high school, then go to college, see me family." She said and more tears came down. **

"**Abby. Were here now. You're leaving here. We all are." Said Melissa. She gently put a hand on her shoulder. **

'**Yea." Added Jackson. **

"**Yes, but first we must get Lex up." Said Abby as she stood up. **

"**Any ideas?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yes. Jackson get a cup from the cabinet. Fill it with water and splash it on him." Said Abby. **

**Jackson nodded and got the cup, filled it with water. Then he tossed the whole cup of water on Lex. **

**Lex woke up immediately. He shot up then back down. Holding his head with his hand. He opened his eyes and saw Jackson looking down at him with the cup in his hand. **

"**Damn it Jackson, now my head hurts even more. I would think Eric would do something like that. You suck." Said Lex as he coughed a bit. **

**Melissa and Abby laughed a bit. **

**Jackson grinned. "Hey it got you up didn't it?" asked Jackson. **

**Lex glared at him. **

**Jackson chuckled. Then helped Lex stand. **

"**Wow Lex, you really grew." Spoke Abby. **

**Lex stared at her. "Abby?" he asked. **

**Abby just then through her arms around him. Lex flushed scarlet. **

**Melissa and Jackson both let out a laugh. **

"**Can't………breath." Spoke Lex. **

"**Sorry." Said Abby, she let go. **

**Lex just nodded and rubbed the back of his neck and stared down at the floor. **

"_Ok Lex, your 17 and she's 25. Big age difference." _**Lex said in his head, he kept repeating it.**

"_I always new he had a thing for Abby." _**Thought Jackson.**

"_Ever since he was stuck here when he was 10, he's always had a crush on her." _**Thought Melissa. **

"**There's more." Said Abby. **

"**What more?" asked Melissa. **

**Abby walked over towards the bed. Next to it was a small table with a lamp and a picture frame of Marc in his uniform. Abby pushed the frame down. Then the bed flipped into a table and he back wall opened into a bunch a screens showing parts of the island with military and such. **

"**So he's been watching us this entire time?" asked Jackson. **

"**Yea. And oh by the way congratulations on you two's engagement." Said Abby who smiled softly at Melissa and Jackson. **

"**Thanks." They both said. **

"**Oh shit!" said Lex. **

"**What?" asked the others. **

"**Look at the monitor in the second row, 4****th**** one." Said Lex. **

**They all looked and saw Eric, Daley, Nathan, and Taylor all being held by men. They were laying on the ground, hands tied behind their backs. One man each was standing on top of them. **

"**Uh oh." Said Melissa. "We have to help them." **

"**Yea, but where are they?" asked Lex. **

"**Not far from here." Said Abby. "Come on." She said as she led them to the door. **

**She turned then knob then jumped back into Lex's arms. **

"**Surprise." Snickered Marc. **

* * *

A/N: I know, i know i havent updated in so long. i really am sorry, i nkow how many people love this story. it's just thta my computer crashed and now i amusing my dads old one that still has dial up, i hat it. anyway please show me your love and R&R!!!!!! Thx. 


	21. Chapter 21: What's going to happen next?

**Chapter 21 **

**She turned then knob then jumped back into Lex's arms. **

"**Surprise." Snickered Marc. **

**-------------- **

**And before any of them could blink Marc and a few other men tied them up and pulled them up and out of the hide out. They dragged them for about 5 minutes and then through them onto the ground and a man each stood on their backs. **

"**Now who should I kill first? Snickered Marc. **

**No one dared to speak. **

"**No one wants to volunteer, well then Abby. You'll be my first." Marc snickered once more. **

**There were a few gasps and such.**

**Marc walked over to her. He held the gun up to her head and-**

"**Wait!" Lex shouted. **

"**Yes?" Marc asked curiously. **

"**Umm before you do anything, please can I tell her something?" Lex asked. **

"**Sure." Marc shrugged. **

"**Abby listen I-" Lex was cut off by a rustle in the bushes and then out came Chris and Katie. **

"**Your late!" Marc snapped. "You two would have missed it all." **

**The others looked up in shock. **

**Melissa lifted her head up and spit the dirt out of her mouth. "We trusted you." **

**Chris and Katie didn't respond. **

**Marc then shook his head and turned back to Abby. "Sorry Lex, but I need to make this fast so I can kill the rest of you guys." **

**He slowly lifted up the gun. Jackson just stared, Melissa had her eyes closed along with the others. **

**Those 3 seconds felt like a lifetime till suddenly the gun flew out of Marc's hand and onto the ground below. "You're being recorded, there should be a helicopter and some boats with more of the FBI coming in a few minutes." Chris smirked. **

"**What the Fuck is going on?" Marc asked. **

"**Chris and I and of course half of the people here have been putting up with your crap for a while now. The FBI, well us weren't sure when you were going to strike but here you are." Katie smiled. **

"**Okay guy's grab him." Katie said. **

**Marc took a few steps forward he and Chris's faces were just centimeters away from each other. **

"**You listen to me real good I-" **

**Before Marc could finish Chris punched him in the face. Marc fell to the ground. He spit out the blood from his mouth and glared up at Chris as 3 men helped and put his hands in handcuffs. **

"**You are going to jail. Where you can never touch these kids or any others for that matter again." Chris spoke coldly. **

**------------ **

**They were all on the beach getting ready to go. There was a plane on the beach and they were getting packed up. **

**Melissa was just finishing up a conversation with her mom. **

"Mom, relax I'll come visit and I'm fine."

"Okay, and did you guys figure out when the wedding is going to be? Id it going to be big or are you-"

"Mom. We haven't talked about that yet considering we almost got killed by a lunatic."

"Okay well call me when you land so I know the plane didn't crash."

"Ha Ha mom real funny joke, tell dad I said hi. I love you bye."

"Bye love you too."

**Melissa sighed and flipped shut her phone. Then she felt someone grab her phone and rap an arm around her waist. Melissa looked up and saw Jackson. **

"**Hey baby. You look so beautiful." Jackson spoke. He kissed the top of her head. Melissa turned to face him and kissed his lips. **

"**So what's going to happen with Abby?" Melissa asked. **

"**I don't really know. She's really busy at the moment. I haven't been able to talk to her." Jackson said. **

"**Oh then she's probably on the phone with her parents." Melissa said. **

"**No, she's making out with Lex." Jackson grinned. **

**Melissa's jaw dropped. Jackson laughed. **

**--------------- **

"**Wow I am so happy." Eric stated. **

**He and Taylor were walking along the beach together. **

"**About how were finally leaving the island, again?" Taylor asked. **

"**No I am gonna actually miss this place but I am happy about something else?" Eric responded. **

"**Which is what?" Taylor asked. **

"**Were going back so now we get to go out for coffee." Eric said. **

**Taylor smiled then stood in front of him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't wait." **

**------------------- **

"**So Daley, I-I-I was wondering, thinking- my Nathan name is hi, no-wait I mean were going back and where we are going has places to go and eat food so I was-" **

"**Nathan!" Daley laughed. **

"**What?" he asked. **

"**I have never seen you this nervous since-never. But I think I'm getting what your trying to say." Daley began. **

"**Then what?" he asked. **

"**How about we go out to diner. My-" **

"**No I'll pay, Day." **

"**Okay then pick my up at my house tomorrow night around 7?" she asked. **

"**Yea okay." He said. **

**------------ **

"**Abby you're older than me-way older and I-" **

"**Lex, age doesn't matter to me." Abby said almost out of breath. **

"Okay I-" 

"**Lex, let's take it slow." Abby said. "I mean I have to go back to high school and-" **

"**I'll tutor you. And I'll wait for you. Till your ready." Lex said. **

**Abby kissed him again. "Lex you're the best." **

**------------------ **

**Okay it's 4 months later and everything is going really good. Melissa and Jackson got married and it was a small wedding. Just with Melissa's mom and dad and brother and two sisters. Jackson's mom and of course Daley, Nathan, Eric, Taylor, Lex, and Abby. **

**Daley and Nathan dated when they got back and never stopped. There getting very serious in there relationship. **

**Eric and Taylor are just like Daley and Nathan. **

**Abby is working towards graduating and Lex is helping as much as he can and there relationship is slow but so good. **

**---------- **

**Taylor called a meeting at her house. She and Daley had something very important to ell everyone. **

"**Okay guys you will either love me or hate me. It all depends. **

"**Taylor, I could never hate you." Eric interrupted. **

**Taylor smiled at him. "Love you." She said. **

"**Taylor, Day what's going on?" Lex asked. **

**Taylor took out from her bag a piece of paper. **

"**What's that?" Melissa asked. **

'**Wit the help of my dad and Daley's dad we bought something." Taylor said. **

"**What?" Abby asked. **

"**The island." Daley simply said. **

"**You what?" Eric questioned. **

"**Bought the island, it's owned by Daley and me. Isn't it awesome?" Taylor asked. **

"**Did you guys name it?" Jackson asked. **

"**Yea we found the perfect name." Taylor smiled. **

"**So what is it?" Nathan asked. **

**Daley and Taylor exchanged glances and at the same time said " Club 29 Down."**

**

* * *

A/N: Okay there will be one more chapter left. Sorry I haven't updated I have been so busy with school. The last chapter, I will try and get started on soon. Hope you like this chapter. Please show me you loved it and review!!!!! Thankyou! One more chapter left and i shall be done. **


	22. Chapter 22: Trip

**Chapter 22 **

**Daley and Taylor exchanged glances and at the same time said " Club 29 Down." **

**Everyone's jaws dropped. "Can you really name it that?" Nathan asked. **

"**Yea." Taylor said. "Look the paper says it and it will be on the map soon." Taylor squealed with delight. **

"**Now on to the most important matter." Daley began. **

"**Wait, I thought this was just it." Eric groaned. **

"**There's more." Daley laughed. "Before the island becomes on the map, which will be in a week…" Daley began. **

"**We are going to go there, and spend another week there! All that, milatary stuff is being shut down and the plane is still there and it will be so much fun." Taylor begged. She mad the puppy eyed face. **

**Jackson chuckled. "Why not. One last adventure?" he asked as his gaze fill around the group. **

"**I think I'll pass, I need to finish up school and I was already there for too long anyway. I'm way to sick of that place." Abby said. **

"**You sure, Abby?" Daley asked. **

**She nodded. **

**"I think I'll pass too I-" Lex said. **

"**Whoa! No way Lex! You have to come! You're the smartest person and you have to come!" Taylor wined. **

"**Yea. Lex, it won't be the same without you." Added Nathan. **

"**Fine." Lex sighed in defeat. **

"**Okay everyone wants to go besides Abby right?" Taylor asked. **

**Everyone nodded. "Okay go home and start packing were leaving bright and early tomorrow morning!" Taylor exclaimed. **

**Everyone was overly shocked and then began all getting up and leaving. Melissa slowly got up with Jackson. Now the butterflies in her stomach got bigger. She placed her hand on her stomach and mumbled. "It'll be okay" **

"**Okay the plane leaves at 7, so we are all car pooling in the van. I'll be at everyone's houses at 5." Taylor grinned. **

**Eric groaned. **

"**Okay, I'm going to go buy some toilet paper. Does anybody what anything else?" Daley asked. **

"**Tents." **

"**Chips" **

"**Cd's" **

"**Boom box" **

"**Magazines" **

"**New bathing suits." **

"**A first aid kit" **

"**Feminine stuff" **

"**Cookies" **

"**Tooth paste" **

"**Those little fans" **

"**Marshmallows" **

"**A fishing pole" was the only thing Jackson said to bring. **

"**Okay! Guys! that's enough I'll get all that. How about Eric, come with me and you can get the food? I mnea considering you were the one who said all the food items." Daley asked. **

"**Sure." Said Eric. **

**So Daley and Eric left for the store and everyone else went home to pack. **

**------ **

**(A/N: This part right now is rated M!) **

**Evening- **

**Melissa and Jackson were finishing up packing. Melissa just needed one more thing. **

"**Jackson? Have you seen my purple tank top?" Melissa asked and she kept looking up and down the drawers. **

"**Check the dryer." Jackson suggested. **

"**Kay." Said Melissa. She left the bedroom and went to the dryer. "Found it." She grinned. **

**She returned back to the bedroom and was pulled down onto the bed. **

"**Jackson." Melissa giggled. "Not now. It's too-" **

"**Oh come on it's still early." He begged. Jackson then began kissing her on her neck. **

"**Jackson." Melissa hissed. **

**Melissa sat up quickly and took off her shirt then took his cheeks and lifted his head up to hers. Sighing a deep, uncompressed sigh as he kissed Melissa's lips with intense fervor. Jackson's fingers had reached the first traces of her bra he slowly unhooked it and it fell slowly onto the bed. Melissa kissed his neck and while she did this she moved her hands down to undo his jeans. **

**It felt so right being with him. Melissa was filled with joy and she was a bit nervous which she only felt like this the first time they did this. **_"Only one more time for a while now." _**She thought. **

"**I love you." Jackson breathed. **

"**I love you too." Melissa said as she took a breath from the passionate kissing she was doing. **

**Suddenly Jackson lifted up his hands to stop her. He held her arms steady and stared into her milk chocolate brown eyes. **

"**Always and forever." He said sweetly then he kissed her lips slowly and gently. **

**Then the kiss became more passionate again. Melissa began to work down back to Jackson's jeans as she slowly pulled down the zipper. He began moving down her body, kissing her neck and nuzzling between her breasts and over her stomach. **

**Then he stopped for a brief second on her stomach. He suddenly felt nervous and freaked out. He shook the feelings out of him and went on. **

**Melissa slowly lifted his shirt off. He muscles were so warm and strong against her body. Then slowly they started inching forward to the front of the bed. Jackson let go of her for a second and through the pillows across the room. They slowly made there way under the covers. Slowly the two inched there way under. **

**His fiery like hands under her angelic like shoulder blades shifted slightly. She ran her long fingers through his mane of hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world. But to two lovers it is the most natural thing in the world. And Jackson and Melissa where lovers. His spirit of a soaring eagle and her goddess like looks where destined for each other even before these two knew it. These two were soul mates.**

**------------------------------------ **

**Melissa quietly groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt the warm comforter lay down on her bare skin. She should have been cold but she wasn't. Turning her head she smiled at the sleeping face that met hers. It was still dark outside; she didn't even care what time it was all she could think about was Jackson. His arm was still around her and she smiled at that she then snuggled closer to his body. **

**He then awoke and opened up his blue-gray eyes. He smiled down at her. **

"**Good morning beautiful." He whispered. **

"**I don't even think it's morning." Chuckled Melissa. **

"**Whatever." Jackson whispered. "As long as I'm with you I'm fine." He kissed the top of her head. **

**It was so quiet and still, as the two lay there snuggled together. **

**Melissa was about to close her eyes and fall asleep again when the bedroom door was burst open. **

"**Okay guys are you re-" Eric froze. His jaw dropped. "Oh sweet Jesus!" Eric shrieked and ran out of the bedroom. **

**Melissa had already ducked under the covers in horror. Jackson remained above. **

"**He's gone." He laughed. **

"**You think this is funny?" Melissa said as she came up from the covers. **

"**A little. It's also very weird and what he did was really rude and it was embarrassing but still funny." Jackson said. **

**Melissa rolled her eyes. "Oh god." She sighed and glared at the clock "it's 5. Good thing we took showers last night. Is everything packed?" Melissa asked as she took a sheet from the bed and rapped it around her body. **

"**Yeah except your purple tank top." Jackson laughed. "Can't forget that." **

**----------------- **

**About 10 minutes later Jackson and Melissa locked their front door and made there way outside. It was chilly outside and the sky was getting lighter and lighter and it was purple, pink, and orange. **

**Taylor was in the front seat of the van and the others were waiting inside. Melissa and Jackson put there bags into the trunk and headed inside. **

**Nathan, Daley, and Lex were in the back seat. Lex was listening was on the phone, talking to what sounded like Abby and Nathan and Daley were asleep. Eric was sitting next to Taylor with his eyes closed and he was talking still. **

**Melissa and Jackson exchanged looks. **

"**He says he's scorned for life." Taylor laughed. **

"**You would be too." Eric warned. **

"**Eric it's not our fault. The door was closed, you could of knocked." Retorted Jackson. **

"**We'll Sorry" Eric threw his hands in the air and rolled his eyes. "Didn't know you two were doing that a lot lately-" Eric looked in the rearview mirror at Melissa and gave her a look. Melissa suddenly realized what we meant and kicked his seat. **

**Lex mumbled something. **

"**Hey!" Eric whined. **

"**What did he say?" Jackson asked as he buckled up his seatbelt. **

"**He called me a pervert." Eric whined. **

"**Serves you right." Daley yawned. She and Lex bumped knuckles. And Nathan laughed. **

"**Okay guys enough talk, Let's roll." Taylor said. Taylor backed up slowly then rode off. **

* * *

A/N: Okay looks like I will have one more chapter after this. Okay I really worked hard on this chapter ecspecially the rated M section. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R!!!!!!!!!! Thankyou. 


	23. Chapter 23: It will all work out

_A/N: Last chapter!!!!!!!!! Please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! thx! _

* * *

**Chapter 23 **

**"Okay guys enough talk, Let's roll." Taylor said. Taylor backed up slowly then rode.**

---------------

**Everyone got there safely the pilot helped them unload and bring everything to camp then he left. **

"**Oh and surprise!" Taylor squealed. **

**When everyone saw what was in there camp now. **

"**Are those huts?" Nathan asked pointing to them. **

"**Yes Nathan very good." Taylor clapped a couple times. "There huts, Daley and I had them made. There are 4 so one for Jackson and Melissa, me and Eric, Daley and Nathan, and Lex since Abby couldn't join us you get your own." Taylor smiled. **

"**So what's in side, just a floor?" Eric asked. **

"**No. Each one has 2 large cots, but of course for the married couple there is 1 larger one." Taylor said. **

"**Also there are two wooden boxes for clothes and such." Added Daley. **

"**Cool." Lex said. He started walking towards his, the others then began to lift up their suitcases once more and bring them to their huts. **

**Melissa bent down to get her suitcase when Eric grabbed. "Don't worry Mel, I'll carry it you just relax." Eric said. **

"**Eric!" Melissa whined. "How did you find out?" **

"**It's really obvious." He chuckled. "Plus you're glowing. I can tell cause I have 3 little brothers and one little sister and my mom went through all the signs." **

"**We'll don't tell anyone yet." Melissa begged. **

"**You mean Jackson doesn't know?" Eric asked sarcastically. **

"**I think you already new that but yes. Eric please don't say anything!" Melissa demanded. **

"**Okay, but if you don't tell him by the time we get home I will tell." Eric said. **

**Melissa groaned. **

"**Mel you have to tell him." Eric said. **

"**I know." Melissa sighed. **

"**So let me still carry your bag?" he asked.**

"**Eric I'm **_**pregnant**_**." Melissa whispered the word pregnant. "Not crippled." She then took the bag and made her way to the hut. **

**---------- **

**Lex stepped out of his hut, everything was settled in and he starred around. Things changed around the island, there camp. The plane was still good but the inside was horrible but Lex didn't mind. **

**The last time Lex was here living at this camp he was young, 10 then 11 years old. He helped out with his little garden but didn't do much of the heavy work because he was to little and plus Daley wouldn't allow it. **

**Lex then wondered if the garden was still growing and so excitedly he went off. When arriving his smile dropped. Even though he had expected it he was still disappointed. He then bent down and picked up some of the dirt with his hand he then threw it back down and started walking back to camp. **

**He walked slowly as he placed his hands in his pockets and whistled "I won't stand alone." When coming to the clearing he stopped there he had a view of everyone. **

**Taylor was walking towards the tide pools carrying the fishing pole. Eric was sleeping under a tree on the beach. Nathan and Daley had just come back with fruit. Jackson and Melissa were walking along the coast holding hands. **

**Lex smiled and chuckled to himself. He was wearing a blue baseball cap and he was wearing it regularly. Lex sighed and flipped the hat so he was wearing it backwards. **

"**Time for change" he said to himself. **

**He knew that from this moment everything was going to be okay. He knew from this moment that things had to change. He also knew that threw everything and even more to come he and his friends will always stay and touch and always care for each other. **

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**9 months and 3 weeks later **

**So change did come, Melissa told Jackson that she was pregnant and he was filled with joy. Now their baby girl is 3 weeks old. Her name is Kaitlin Colleen Jackson. Colleen is Jackson's mom's name.**

**Daley and Nathan are engaged and busy with wedding plans. They have already moved in together though. Into an apartment and in the same building as Eric and Taylor.**

**Eric and Taylor aren't married. They are in a very serious relationship though.**

**Lex and Abby broke up but are still good friends. Abby is working hard at Arizona state University. She still is deciding what she wants to become she has a few ideas but is working on it.**

**Lex has decided to become a Marine Biologist. He is also still in college working hard and is dating a girl named Melinda.**

**-----------**

**Lex starred at the ocean. The waves leaped on to the shore. The blue and green water was ice cold on his feet.**

**"Lex." A voice called.**

**Lex turned around to see Melinda coming towards him.**

**Her brown wavy hair was in a bun and strains of her hair fell in front of her face. She wore jean capries and a T-shirt. Her ocean colored eyes shimmered in the moonlight.**

**Lex smiled at her."Hey Mini."**

**Everyone called Melindsher Mini ever since she could remember.**

**"What are you doing down here all by yourself? " she asked. Then she took his hand.**

**"Thinking." He said calmly.**

**"About your adventures, across the sea again?" she asked.**

**Lex laughed lightly. "Yeah. Part 2 when we returned and Marc and stuff."**

**"Lex." Mini shook her head laugh. "Let's take a walk along the coast, your done for today with your looking back into the past."**

**"Okay." Lex laughed. "Let's go then." He said and began walking.**

**"Not so fast there." Mini let go of his hand and stood in front of him.**

**"Before a walk with me you gotta catch me first." Mini laughed and began to run.**

**"No fair! You gotta head start." Lex laughed and then ran after her.**

* * *

A/N: Alright this story that I have been working long and hard on is finally complete. Hope you liked the last chapter. I just want to say thankyou to all my reviewers for all your support. You were the ones who helped me continue. Now that I am done with this story I can finish up my others and then think of new ideas for other stories. You can also catch me on as writergirl94. Thx everyone! Peace out! 


End file.
